


THE BOYZ ONE-SHOT SMUT TRICK VERSION COLLECTION SERIES

by Magem10



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magem10/pseuds/Magem10
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Reader, Choi Chanhee | New/Reader, Ji Changmin | Q/Reader, Ju Haknyeon/Reader, Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz)/Reader, Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Reader, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Sangyeon/Reader, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Reader, Son Youngjae | Eric/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. TRICK 1. SUNWOO - MAKE EYE CONTACT

TIRCK 1. SUNWOO -MAKE EYE CONTACT -M 

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My gosh! Thinking this scenario makes me scream haha! I hope you like it! But I am sorry if it's a long one-shot smut fanfiction. By the way, this Trick version collection will be a continuous fan- idol series meaning they will be having different ways of choosing a fan to do their tricks :)

Y/N has a friend named Aejin who is a fan of The Boyz, but Y/N has other groups that she likes and her friend keeps showing her the videos to her so, that she will be a fan of them. Then there was one-time Aejin went to her house…

“Y/N! The Boyz will be having a comeback! " Aejin said.

“Oh! That’s great! Did they already have the video teasers or photo concept?” Y/N asked.  
"Yup! They are very handsome and hot on their released photos and teasers!" Aejin said then she showed a video of one of the recent teaser videos of The Boyz and Y/N was amazed and can't take eyes off in each member.

“So, who did you notice the most?” Aejin asked.  
“It’s Sunwoo! But they were all handsome and hot as hell! ” Y/N said and Aejin laughed at her.  
“I know! We really should wait for their come back!” Aejin said and Y/N nodded and smiled at her. In the Boyz’s dorm, the members are thinking what they can do for their fans…  
“Do you have any suggestions or ideas that we can do for our fans?” Sangyeon asked.  
“I am thinking if we can do the things that we can do what assigned tricks to us in the video. Don’t you think?” Kevin said.  
"That's an interesting idea, Kevin!" Eric said.

“But it depends on how we will gonna show to our fans right?” Sunwoo asked.  
"Yup! Also, I think it will be our decision on how we will choose our lucky fan to show our tricks to them." Hyunjae said.

“You’re right Hyunjae! We can start from the first trick.” Sangyeon said.  
“Oh! I will be the first one huh?” Sunwoo said and smirked.  
"Yup! Then the rest of us will think of our fan contest on how can we choose our lucky fan.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! I think I have something in my mind right now.” Sunwoo said.  
“That’s great! You can do it whatever you want Sunwoo.” Sangyeon said and Sunwoo nodded and winked at them and the members laughed at him. Then going back to Y/N who is randomly watching other videos, suddenly there was an announcement from The Boyz and it was from Sunwoo and they were excited because Sunwoo will have his surprise fan contest but he didn’t tell what will be and he just told them that prepare for their phones and he will do it in the next few minutes.  
"OMG! I am excited about his surprise fan contest!" Y/N said.

“ I hope one of us will experience the surprise fan contest of Sunwoo!" Aejin said. Then while they are waiting for Sunwoo to start the event, Y/N is going to the bathroom but someone wants to have a video call with her, and as she accepted it was…

THEIR CONVERSATION:  
Y/N: OMG! SUNWOO!  
Sunwoo: Hi! You are Hwang Y/N, right?  
Y/N: Yes! I didn’t expect you will have a sudden video call to fan for your surprise fan contest randomly. But I think you had a bad timing and I am in a bathroom right now.  
Sunwoo: Oh! I am sorry!   
Y/N: but don't worry this will be quick! Wait for a while.

Sunwoo: Ok!   
Then while Y/N is fixing herself, she didn’t notice that she placed her phone facing the mirror and her reflection was showing her whole body that made Sunwoo shocked.  
“I shouldn’t have seen that! But she didn’t do it on purpose, right? I should calm down!" Sunwoo thought. Then as she finished fixing herself, she went out of the bathroom and continued to have a video call with Sunwoo.

Y/N: It’s all set now Sunwoo! *smiled at him*  
Sunwoo: That’s great! *tries to have a smiled at her*  
Y/N: Is there something wrong Sunwoo? You seem to be blushed haha!  
Sunwoo: Huh? Don't mind me! Oh, I almost forgot, I think you saw our recent video, right?

Y/N: Yup! You were the first person in the video.  
Sunwoo: That’s great! Did you remember what trick I have in the video?  
Y/N: Make eye contact, right?  
Sunwoo: That's right! Because of that, you should win in making eye contact with me for 15 seconds and if you won then I will have a surprise gift for you.

Y/N: Oh! Isn't that long to have eye contact even though we are in a video call?

Sunwoo: You can do this Y/N! *winked at her*  
As Sunwoo winked at her, she blushed and…  
Y/N: Ok! I will try my best Sunwoo!   
Sunwoo: Ok! We will start now! *smiles at her and Y/N smiled at back at him*  
As they started to make eye contact, Y/N tried to compose herself to win in his challenge but as time goes by, she noticed something and that was, he was suddenly licked his thick lips.  
"Why does he do that? This is killing me inside!" Y/N thought and still having an eye contact contest with him and when the fifteen seconds was finished, Y/N breathed deeply.

Sunwoo: You did great Y/N! Because of that, the special gift will be delivered to you tomorrow!

Y/N: OMG! Can you tell me what special gift are you going to give me?  
Sunwoo: I will not tell you Y/N! Just wait for it! I hope you enjoy your day and having eye contact with me. *winked at her*

Y/N: You are making me blush Sunwoo! But ok! I will wait for it and thanks for choosing me!  
Sunwoo: No problem! Just prepare for yourself tomorrow! I have to go and we still have to practice.  
Y/N: Ok! Take care and be safe Sunwoo! I love you!  
Sunwoo: Ok! Bye! Take care too and I love you too! *makes a heart in his hands*  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
"Gosh! I am getting excited about what special gift he will give to me." Y/N said and smiled at herself. Then the next day, Sunwoo is going somewhere and his co-members noticed it.

"Where are you going Sunwoo? We will have practice later." Changmin said.

"Don't worry I will come back here before our practice starts. Just tell them I will buy something," Sunwoo said.

"Ok! We will wait for you in the building." Changmin said and Sunwoo nodded. Then as for Y/N who is waiting for the gift, someone rang the doorbell and she went out and as she opened the door, Y/N was shocked and a smiling Sunwoo is in front of her.

"Are you Kim Sunwoo?" Y/N said and covered her mouth from being shock.

"Yes, I am! You might want me to go inside your house, right?" Sunwoo said.

“Oh yeah! Let’s go inside.” Y/N said and both of them went inside her house.  
“Are you leaving alone?” Sunwoo asked.  
“Yup! Sometimes my friend is hanging out with me here but for today she will not be here” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s great! I can have some moment with you today before I go back with the members since we have practice later.” Sunwoo said and winked at her and Y/N blushed.  
“Oh! What are you going to do here before you go back?” Y/N asked and then suddenly Sunwoo is smirking at her and staring at her as he went closer to her…  
"I don't know why he is looking at me like that!" Y/N said and walked backward.

"Why are you walking backward Y/N? Are you scared?" Sunwoo asked and smirked at again then suddenly Y/N was pinned in the wall and she didn't look at him and lifted her chin.

"Why are you suddenly like this Sunwoo? I don't understand." Y/N said and he leaned to her ear and…

“Don’t you know that yesterday when you are in the bathroom having a video call with me, the reflection of your body is showing in the mirror? You did it on purpose, right?” Sunwoo said and bites her ears and slightly moaned at his actions and suddenly get weak.  
“Shit! I didn’t notice that he saw it all!” Y/N thought.  
“I didn’t do it on purpose Sunwoo!”Y/N said and blushed.  
“I understand Y/N. But today I won’t stop myself to have you.” Sunwoo said.  
"Wait! Sunwoo---" Y/N was cut-off when he kissed her passionately and then when she tried to push him, Sunwoo pulled her waist tight to him and she felt something in her lower and it was his bulge.

"Shit! I didn't imagine this day I will be giving my virginity!" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he grinds his bulge to her and she moaned in the kiss that made Sunwoo had a chance to slip his tongue on her and she let Sunwoo explore her mouth. Then after making-out they pulled-out and Sunwoo held her hand then both of them went into her bedroom and pushed her in the bed and he removed all his clothes and Y/N was shocked and her jaw was dropped at the scenery she is seeing today.

"OMG! He will wreck me today!" Y/N thought and Sunwoo smirked at her reactions.

“Are you gonna just stare me like that? Shall I help you remove your clothes?” Sunwoo said and winked at her and Y/N blushed but she just nodded and he helped her removed her clothes and Y/N covered her body but Sunwoo shoved away her hands.  
"Don't cover it, ok? You're perfect and sexy! No need to be insecure Y/N." Sunwoo said and kissed her passionately and laid her in the bed and his kisses went to her neck and jaw and he licks and bites that made Y/N moaned into his actions. Then he went to her breast, he licks and sucks her breast and massages the other.

“Ugh! Ah! Ah! Sunwoo! Ugh!” Y/N moaned.  
“I like the way you moan my name Y/N!” Sunwoo said and he suddenly bites her nipple that made Y/N moaned louder. Then he kisses every inch of her body and as he reached Y/N’s core, he licks it and sucks it.  
“UGH! SUNWOO! UGH! AH! AH! MORE!” Y/N moaned and Sunwoo smirked at her and he suddenly sucked it roughly and inserted two fingers and pumped it at a fast pace.  
"SHIT! SUNWOO! YES! AH! AH! UGH! AH!" Y/N moaned and gripped the bedsheets and curled her toes. Then as he continued eating her out at a rough pace…

“SUNWOO! I WILL CUM ANY MOMENT! SHIT! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
"You can cum Y/N!" Sunwoo said and in a few minutes, she cums in his mouth.

“So tasty Y/N! “ Sunwoo said and licked his lips and fingers and she just blushed.  
“Umm… Sunwoo I want to tell you I am a virgin.” Y/N said and Sunwoo and smiled at her.  
“Don’t worry Y/N, I will be gentle at first but if you want me to go rough. Just tell me!” Sunwoo said and she nodded then he put a condom in his cock and kissed her and slowly inserted his cock to her that made Y/N gripped his arms.  
“OH SHIT! FUCK! SUNWOO! UGH! AH! AH!IT HURTS! AH!” Y/N screamed in pain.  
"Don't worry Y/N, you will like it later," Sunwoo said and kissed her neck to distract from her pain. Then in a few minutes, she already adjusted to his size.

“Sunwoo you can move now!” Y/N said then Sunwoo thrust his cock to her at a fast pace.  
“SHIT! YOU’RE SO TIGHT! OH YES! AH! AH!” Sunwoo moaned.  
“OH! FUCK! MORE! SUNWOO! AH! AH! UGH!” Y/N moaned and his pace suddenly went faster and harder then he cupped her face and…  
“Y/N, MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH ME! I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU ENJOY THIS WITH ME!" Sunwoo said and he still has a faster and harder pace.

“SHIT! SUNWOO! YES! UGH! AH! YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THIS! UGH!” Y/N moaned and tried to look at him.  
“YOU FEEL SO AMAZING! AH! UGH! YES! FUCK!” Sunwoo moaned and he just decided to go rough on her.  
“SHIT! FUCK! SUNWOO! YESSS! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N screamed in the top of her lungs and arched her back from the intense pleasure she felt and her nails dug on Sunwoo’s back.  
“SHIT! I CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF YOU Y/N! FUCK! YES!” Sunwoo moaned.   
“SUNWOO! I WILL CUM! SHIT! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N said.  
“CUM WITH ME Y/N! UGH! AH! AH!” Sunwoo said and in a few minutes, both of them cum. Then he removed the condom and laid beside her.  
“How do you feel my special gift to you Y/N?” Sunwoo said and smiled at him.  
“My gosh! How can he do that from being wild then going back to a cute boy!” Y/N thought.  
"I am shocked that we did it. But it's worth it." Y/N said and smiled back and he kissed her lips. Then someone called him and it was Haknyeon.

“Wait! I will answer the call ok?” Sunwoo said and Y/N nodded.  
“Sunwoo! Where the hell are you? We are going to practice now!” Haknyeon said.  
“Haknyeon, tell them that I will go there later. I am now with a fan.” Sunwoo said.  
“Ok! I will tell them!” Haknyeon said. Then he went back to Y/N.  
“You have a practice today, right?” Y/N said.  
"Yup! Don't worry I told them I will go there later. I am kinda tired too and also, don't worry I will go back here again. I want to date you too." Sunwoo said and winked at her.

“Are you sure about that?” Y/N said.  
"Yes! I am sure of it! I love you Y/N!" Sunwoo said and smiled at her.

“I love you too Sunwoo!” Y/N said and smiled back and he kissed her lips and they cuddled each other while they are going to sleep.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S SUNWOO!  
Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	2. TRICK 2. HAKNYEON - PLAY HARD TO GET

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I am dying when I am writing this and I think I am torturing myself in my imagination. I hope you like it!

“Haknyeon, It’s your turn to have a little fan contest of yours. It seems Sunwoo enjoyed his meeting with the fan today.” Sangyeon said and smiled at him.  
"Ok! I am still thinking about what can I do for the fan for the trick I have. It's kinda difficult." Haknyeon said and all of them laughed.

“Who do you want to play hard to get? You or the fan?” Hyunjae asked.  
“I think I will try to play hard to get and I suddenly had an idea where the fans will be shocked," Haknyeon said and smiled at them.

"Oh! It seems it's getting more interesting huh?" Juyeon said and Haknyeon nodded and winked at them.

Haknyeon wrote something in a paper and he talked to female staff and the staff was shocked at his idea to get a lucky fan of him to do his trick but the staff just agreed to his plan. The staff decided to have a hidden account and send some messages to the fans of Haknyeon. Then one of them is Y/N.

“I wonder who is this? But I can give it a shot at this audition.” Y/N said and smiled and recorded a video of her and sent it to the staff who sent her a message. Then the staff had already gathered the recorded videos and she sent it to Haknyeon. Then as Haknyeon received all the videos, someone is watching with him and it was Juyeon.  
“Seriously, Haknyeon? How can you play hard to get with the fan if they are dancing like that huh? I never imagine that you will go this far.” Juyeon said and Haknyeon laughed at Juyeon’s reaction.  
“Trust me Juyeon! I will do a great job.” Haknyeon said and winked at him and Juyeon just smirked.  
"Fine! Good luck Haknyeon for choosing the lucky fan." Juyeon said and left him. Then as Haknyeon was finished watching all the videos he told the staff who is the chosen fan. The next day, Haknyeon was waiting for the fan to come to their dorm. The rest of the members went somewhere else and they left him. Then someone rang the doorbell of their dorm and as he opened the door, Y/N was shocked who was in front of her.

"Seriously! I can't believe it! Is this Ju Haknyeon?" Y/N thought. 

“Hi! You must be Lee Y/N, right?” Haknyeon said.  
“Yup! But I think the address is not right…” Y/N was cut-off when Haknyeon told her that…  
“No! You are in the right place Y/N. I will explain to you when we get inside.” Haknyeon said and winked at her and blushed and just went inside their dorm.  
"I never imagine I will be here inside your dorm. Also, Haknyeon I don't want to sound rude to you but I am confused about what is happening right now." Y/N said and Haknyeon smirked at her.

“You know the video that was recently uploaded the tricks we have, right?” Haknyeon said.  
“Yes! But what does had to do with this?” Y/N said.  
"Well, to be honest, it's a little secret contest for a fan and I watched the videos that were sent to me by the staff and I liked the way you dance and you are my lucky fan today!" Haknyeon said and smiled widely at her.

“Wait! Does it mean you will do your trick to play hard to get? “ Y/N asked and Haknyeon nodded.  
“What, seriously? Are you challenging yourself too much? I will try to do a sexy dance in front of you and you will try to restrain yourself to touch me is that what you mean?” Y/N said.  
“You’re right! You understood it right away Y/N.” Haknyeon said.  
"Let's see if you will play hard to get this day, Ju Haknyeon.” Y/N said.  
“Are you really my fan? It seems not!” Haknyeon said and Y/N just laughed at him.  
“I am your fan! but I didn’t expect you will have this kind of side and you will let your fan do a sexy dance in front of you.” Y/N said and Haknyeon just winked at her.  
"Are you going to start?" Haknyeon said and Y/N nodded then he just sat on the sofa. Then as Y/N started to dance, she went to Haknyeon and slightly touched his chest that made Haknyeon slightly blushes but he just remained still in his seat, and then when Y/N sits in his lap, she made eye contact with him and just smirked at him.

“Shit! I have to control myself! I have to remember this is my trick!” Haknyeon thought. Then his thoughts were cut-off when Y/N swayed her hips in his lap.  
"Shit! That's it! My trick is over! I can't get enough of this!"Haknyeon thought and when Y/N is about to get away from sitting in his lap, he suddenly holds her close to him and Y/N was shocked and she blushed then Haknyeon leaned into her ear and…

“That was a bad move Y/N! Moving your hips like that to me? My trick is over and I will never let you go teasing me just like that.” Haknyeon said and suddenly bites her neck and she yelped at his actions and he suddenly carried Y/N in his bedroom and threw her in the bed.  
“Take your clothes off right now Y/N!” Haknyeon said and Y/N blushed and just obeyed his orders.  
“Oh! You are beautiful Y/N.” Haknyeon said and staring at her.  
“Can you stop staring at me like that! I am getting conscious of my body! You should take off yours too!” Y/N said and Haknyeon smirked.  
“It seems someone is excited?” Haknyeon said and also, removed his clothes and Y/N’s jaw dropped.  
“Shit! He’s gonna rip me out.” Y/N thought. Then Haknyeon went closer to her and kissed her passionately then one of his hand went to her breast and groped it that made Y/N moan into the kiss and slipped his tongue to her and they fight for dominance but Haknyeon won. Then his kisses went to her neck as he licks and bites them softly that made Y/N moan and went her hands to his muscular back. After giving attention to her neck, he went to her breast and sucks it.  
“Ugh! Ah! Ah! Haknyeon! Ah!” Y/N moaned.  
“I like that! so sensitive!” Haknyeon said and smirked at her. As he continues to give attention to her breast, one of his hands went to her core and inserts his two fingers and pumps it at a fast pace.  
“FUCK! HAKNYEON! UGH! AH! YES! FASTER!” Y/N moaned and he suddenly bites her nipple and pumped his finger faster to her core.  
"UGH! SHIT! YES! YES! HAKNYEON! FUCK! UGH! AH!" Y/N moaned and gripped the bedsheets and arched her back.

“MOAN MY NAME LIKE THAT Y/N!” Haknyeon said and kissed her lips and continued to abuse her core with his fingers and Y/N gripped his biceps and moaned into the kiss loudly and they pulled-out from the kiss.  
“SHIT! HAKNYEON! I WILL CUM! FUCK! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and he leaned to her again.  
"Cum on my fingers Y/N," Haknyeon said and kissed her neck again while still pumping his fingers to her and in a few minutes Y/N cum in his finger. Then while Y/N is catching her breath, she just stared at him and Haknyeon licked his fingers and his lips and suddenly smirked at her. Then Haknyeon puts a condom in his cock and looks at her.

“Are you ready for me Y/N?” Haknyeon asked and kissed her lips quickly.  
“Yes! I am ready for you Haknyeon!” Y/N said then he inserted his cock to her and thrust it at a fast pace.  
“UGH! HAKNYEON! SHIT! UGH! AH! AH! MORE PLEASE!” Y/N moaned.  
“SHIT! SO TIGHT Y/N! OH! YES! UGH! AH! AH!” Haknyeon moaned and he obeyed her as he suddenly went faster and harder to her.  
“SHIT! YES! YES! LIKE THAT HAKNYEON! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N screamed as she threw her head back in the pillow and made some scratches in Haknyeon’s back that will surely bruise in the next few days.  
“YOU LIKE THAT HUH? I WILL GIVE YOU MORE Y/N! UGH! AH! SHIT!” Haknyeon said and he suddenly went harder and deeper to her.  
“AAAAH! HAKNYEON! SHIT! YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THIS! YES! FUCK!” Y/N moaned.   
“FUCK FEEL SO GOOD GOING DEEPER TO YOU! UGH! YES!” Haknyeon moaned as he continued to have a stable pace at her…  
“HAKNYEON! I WILL CUM! FUCK! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
"I AM ALMOST THERE Y/N! UGH! AH! UGH!" Haknyeon said. Then in a few minutes, both of them screamed each other's names as they cum at the same time and Haknyeon removed the condom in his cock and laid beside her and smiled at her.

“You are good at luring me with your sexy dance earlier huh?” Haknyeon said and Y/N laughed.  
“It’s really funny that you challenged yourself to do the trick of yours of play hard to get but you failed.” Y/N said.  
“At least I tried it and you liked what I did to you today.” Haknyeon winked at her and Y/N slightly slapped his bicep.  
“Fine! You win Haknyeon!” Y/N said and Haknyeon laughed at her.  
"Let's just rest and I got tired in wrecking you," Haknyeon said.

“Me too! I think I am sore.” Y/N said and Haknyeon just kissed her lips quickly and both of them went to sleep and hugged each other.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S HAKNYEON!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	3. TRICK 3. JUYEON - STRIKE A POSE

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to have a lot of holy water doing the smut scenes of Juyeon! But I hope you like my scenario for him! :)

“It’s my time to shine guys!” Juyeon said and smiled at them.  
“Yup! It’s your turn Juyeon! It seems your trick will not that be difficult, right?” Sangyeon said.  
“You’re right Sangyeon! I already had an idea how can I choose a fan and I bet it will be just easy for them too.” Juyeon said.  
“Ok! Good luck Juyeon!” Sangyeon said and Juyeon nodded. Then Juyeon announced that he will have a fan contest where the fans should send a photo of them where they should they pose like a model and he will choose the lucky fan to have a secret gift from him. Then as the fans sent their photos in a link provided, Juyeon checks them one-by-one, and that time Sangyeon is looking at it too.

“Wow! The fans outdid themselves for your fan contest Juyeon!” Sangyeon said.  
"I know! I am excited to give a secret gift to a fan." Juyeon said.

"Oh! I became more curious about what secret gift is that." Sangyeon said and slightly laughed. Then as both of them checking out the photos of the fans…

"Juyeon, look at this photo I know it's kinda provocative but she seems like a real model too," Sangyeon said and showed the photo to him and Juyeon smirked.

"It seems she is a professional model and she has a model body-like too," Juyeon said.

“So, are you gonna choose this fan?” Sangyeon said.  
"Yup! She will be a lucky fan tomorrow." Juyeon said and smiled at Sangyeon. Then the next day...

“Guys! I will meet first the lucky fan, ok?” Juyeon said.  
"Ok! But I noticed one of us is always meeting a lucky fan and didn't get back quickly." Eric said and all of them laughed.

“Just get used to it Eric! Also, it will be memorable for the lucky fan to have a moment in each one of us.” Changmin said and Eric just laughed and nodded.  
"I have to go, guys! Bye!" Juyeon said and all of them nodded then he left them in the dorm. Then as Juyeon reached the fan's house, he pressed the doorbell and waited for her to open the door and as the girl opened the door…

"Oh! Are you Juyeon from The Boyz?" Y/N said shockingly and Juyeon suddenly had a sexy gaze at her and slightly smirked at her.

"Yes, I am! You are a lucky fan of mine." Juyeon said and winked at her and blushed then she guided Juyeon inside her place and both of them sat on the sofa and Y/N still can't look at him because he just wore an outfit like he was going to a gym that is tight-fitting for him.  
“I am kinda confused when you said I am your lucky fan.’ Y/N said.  
“Why? Aren’t you the one who sent the photo yesterday?” Juyeon asked.  
“What photo are you talking about?” Y/N said and Juyeon showed the photo and she covered her mouth in shock.  
“You are the person in the photo, right?” Juyeon said.  
"Yes, I am. But I am not the one who sent that photo. It might be my friend.” Y/N said.  
“Why do you think your friend sent this photo that has a provocative model pose of yours?” Juyeon said as he went closer to her and smirked at her and Y/N blushed at his sudden actions.  
"To be honest, I am still not that a huge fan of The Boyz and I am still learning other members' names and I remembered yours." Y/N said and didn't look at him.

"Oh! Your friend did a great job sending this photo of yours and I chose this yesterday. So, it's your lucky day today Y/N. Also, I am glad you remember my name. I am also here because I will give a secret gift for you." Juyeon said and winked at her again.

“What is your secret gift?” Y/N said and looked at him.  
"Before I tell you my secret gift, I want to ask you if you saw our recent video the Stealers' tricks because we will be having a comeback," Juyeon said and Y/N is thinking if she watched the video and…

“Oh! I remember that video! My friend showed it to me. What about that?” Y/N said.  
"My trick in the video is to strike a pose and I want to do that trick to my lucky fan," Juyeon said.

“OH! That’s why your outfit is kinda tight huh? Now I understand.” Y/N said and Juyeon just smirked at her comment.  
“Why? Don’t you like it, Y/N?” Juyeon said and Y/N blushed.  
“I like it Juyeon! You are hot with that outfit.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
"Oh! Ok! Thanks for the compliment Y/N! But it will not be just a simple, strike a pose like a model.” Juyeon said.  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Y/N asked.  
"I thought that it will be fun and hot if there will be a certain level. You will tell me if you want me to do all 3 levels or 4 levels." Juyeon said and winked at her again.

"My gosh! I don't know what level is he saying! This is killing me!" Y/N thought.

“So, did you already decide now, Y/N?” Juyeon asked.  
“I don’t know what level those are, but fine! You can do 4 levels.” Y/N said and Juyeon smirked.  
“Wow! I am kinda surprised with your answer huh? I hope you can handle it.” Juyeon said.  
“What did he say? I hope I can handle it? What does he mean!” Y/N thought.  
“I changed my mind just do 3 levels.” Y/N said.  
“No changing of answers Y/N! You already chose 4 levels and I will do it now. But I think it will be good if we are in a spacious room.” Juyeon said and smiled at her.  
"My gosh! I don't have any other spacious area here. We can just go to my bedroom it's more spacious there." Y/N said.

“Oh! Ok! That will be great!” Juyeon said and both of them went to the bedroom and he suddenly locked it and Y/N kinda surprised at his actions and Juyeon just smiled at her.  
“Are you ready for my show?” Juyeon said and Y/N nodded and just smiled at him. Then as he walked like a model and posed like a professional model too.   
“Wow! Juyeon is one damn fine man!” Y/N thought and he suddenly winked at her and she just covered her face from blushing.  
"Don't cover your face Y/N! I want to see your reactions and also, just the two of us are here. I will start on the second level." Juyeon said and removed her hands from her face and she just nodded. Then as Juyeon will start the second level, he suddenly takes off his shirt and that made Y/N’s eyes got big.  
"Oh shit! Are you kidding me it's the only second level and he is now shirtless! What will he do to the rest of the levels?" Y/N thought and suddenly looked at her and had a sexy gaze to her and he posed like in a men's health magazine where he flaunted his muscles to Y/N.

“OMG! That perfect upper body!” Y/N thought and just stared at his upper body and going back to his face who is now looking at her and she blushed.  
“You like what you see Y/N?” Juyeon said and winked at her.  
“Can he freaking stop teasing me like that!” Y/N thought and covered her face again.  
”I told you Y/N! No covering of the face." Juyeon said and Y/N just obeyed him.

“Good girl!” Juyeon said and stared at her.  
“I have a bad feeling about this!” Y/N thought.   
"I will start for the third level and I hope you can still handle this," Juyeon said and Y/N just gulped. Then as Y/N watching his actions, Juyeon suddenly removing his pants and she freaked out.

“WAIT! STOP IT, JUYEON!” Y/N screamed and Juyeon suddenly stopped at his actions.  
“Why? You told me to go for 4 levels, right?” Juyeon said.  
“I know! But are you serious? Are you gonna take off your pants too?” Y/N asked and slightly laughed at her.  
“What if told you that this is included for the third level, taking off my pants and pose in front of you. Sounds hot, right? Just enjoy the show! Also, remember no covering of face!" Juyeon said and winked at her and Y/N was just astonished at his statement and he continued to remove his pants and he was now just in black boxer shorts.  
"Oh shit! Seeing him with just in boxers shorts I can tell that he is big!" Y/N thought and covered her mouth instead of her face. Then he posed like he was endorsing an underwear brand for men and he suddenly looked at Y/N with an intense gaze and she just blushed then he went closer to her and went behind her.

“What does he gonna do to me?” Y/N thought. Then her thoughts were cut-off when his face is closer to her.  
“Do you like my show Y/N?” Juyeon asked and licked the earlobe and she slightly moaned.  
“I like it! But why are you doing this to me Juyeon?” Y/N said.  
“Well, seeing you in the photo with a provocative pose like that. It makes me think the fourth level should be provocative too but in other ways.” Juyeon said and he suddenly pushed her in the bed and Y/N was shocked at his actions and he kissed her hungrily that made Y/N moaned in the kiss loudly and he unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her breast.  
“Ugh! Ah! Ah! Juyeon! Ah!” Y/N moaned at his actions.  
“You’re gonna give in huh? That’s my baby girl!” Juyeon said and smirked at her.  
“This is your fault Lee Juyeon!” Y/N said and kissed him and while they are still kissing, Juyeon removed all her clothes and as he saw Y/N was now naked, he licked his lips.  
"You are a whole damn meal Y/N," Juyeon said and had an intense gaze at her and Y/N blushed at his words, and then suddenly she ran her fingers at his abs and Juyeon was slightly moaning at her actions. Then he guided one of her hands inside his underwear and Y/N blushed.  
“OMG! He is really big!” Y/N thought and Juyeon decided to remove his boxers shorts and looked at her.  
"Suck my cock Y/N," Juyeon said and Y/N obeyed him. She licked his whole shaft and that made him moan and she suddenly put his whole cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down into his cock.

“FUCK! MORE Y/N! AH! YES! UGH! AH! “ Juyeon moaned and then Y/N decided to swirl her tongue.  
"OH SHIT! YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS! FUCK! UGH! AH!" Juyeon moaned more and he decided to push Y/N's head that made her choke but she didn't mind.

“YOUR MOUTH FEELS SO GOOD! OH SHIT! UGH! AH! AH!” Juyeon moaned and as she continued to do at a fast pace…  
“SHIT! I WILL CUM Y/N! UGH! AH! YES!” Juyeon said and in a few minutes, he cum in her mouth and she decided to swallow all his cum and showed her tongue to him.  
"I like it that you are my good girl and because of that, I will reward you Y/N. I want you to ride my face." Juyeon said and smirked at her. Then he laid down in the bed and Y/N slightly straddle his face and holds in the headboard and he suddenly darted his tongue into her pussy and licked it.

“UGH! JUYEON! AH! FUCK!” Y/N moaned and Juyeon decided to hold her thighs tightly and continues to eat her out.  
“SHIT! YES! JUYEON! MORE! LIKE THAT! UGH!” Y/N moaned and Juyeon smirked at her and he suddenly sucked her pussy that made a slurping sound in the room.  
"OH SHIT! FUCK! YES! YES! LIKE THAT JUYEON!" Y/N screamed and held tightly in the headboard and without a warning, she cums in his mouth and he sucked off the remaining cum in her pussy. Then he stopped at his actions and he laid Y/N in the bed.

“Get ready for me Y/N. I will make you remember my name and I am just the only one who will make you feel this good.” Juyeon said and Y/N nodded and he puts a condom in his cock and he kissed her then inserted his cock to her.  
"SHIT! UGH! JUYEON! YOU'RE SO BIG! AH!" Y/N moaned. Then he just started to thrust at a fast and hard pace.

“OH! SHIT! SO TIGHT! FUCK! UGH! AH!” Juyeon moaned and he placed one of her legs in his shoulder and continued at a fast and hard pace.  
“YES! MORE JUYEON! FUCK! AH! UGH!” Y/N moaned.  
“WANT SOME MORE HUH? I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU Y/N!” Juyeon said and he went harder and rougher as ever.  
"AAAAH! FUCK! JUYEON! YES! YES! LIKE THAT!" Y/N screamed at the top of her lungs and gripped his biceps and both of them are trying to have eye contact with each other.

“I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE HOW GOOD I AM WRECKING YOU RIGHT NOW Y/N! FEELS SO AMAZING INSIDE OF YOU UGH! SHIT!” Juyeon said as he keeps his stable pace at her that made her overstimulated.  
“JUYEON! FUCK! I WILL CUM! I AM GETTING SORE TOO! OH SHIT! UGH! AH!” Y/N said.  
“I AM CLOSE TOO Y/N! UGH! AH! SHIT! I CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF THIS!” Juyeon said and in a few minutes, both of them and Juyeon collapsed on top of her and she hugged his body.  
"Gosh! His body is really warm and I liked it." Y/N thought and he pulled-out from the hug as he removes the condom and laid beside her and smiled at her.

“I can feel that my lower is really sore gosh!” Y/N said and Juyeon laughed at her.  
“You told me that you want more, right?” Juyeon said.  
“I know but I didn’t expect you will go rough on me but it’s ok! I liked it.” Y/N said and smirked at him.  
“Don’t worry you will get it again next time. I will go back here when I don’t have practice.” Juyeon said.  
“Are you serious about that Juyeon?” Y/N said.  
"Yup! I am serious! We should rest for now and I know you don't have the energy anymore." Juyeon said and he kissed her lips and both of them smiled at each other and hugged each other as they went to sleep.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S JUYEON!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	4. SANGYEON - USE THE PROPS

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

AUTHOR’S NOTE: My mind, body, and soul are tortured by my imagination whenever I write the smut scene parts! I am accepting who is willing to give me holy water right now! Haha! I hope you like my scenario for Sangyeon! :)

“Sangyeon! It’s your turn! “ Hyunjae said and smiled at him.  
“Yup! I already thought what fan contest is appropriate for my trick, use the props.” Sangyeon said and smiled at them.  
“Good luck our leader Sangyeon! I hope you will have fun with your lucky fan.” Chanhee said and Sangyeon nodded. Then he announced the fan contest where the fans should record a video of where they have props or anything that they use every day and he also stated that he didn’t mind what kind of things they should use for the video and he just wants his fans to be creative. Then one of Sangyeon's fans is Y/N and she has a friend named Jerin who is also a fan of The Boyz but her bias is Eric as both of them saw Sangyeon's post…

"OMG! Jerin help me with this! I don't know what things I can use for the video." Y/N said and Jerin smirked at her and she suddenly went to her room and get some things and she gave it to Y/N and she was shocked by what she gave to her.

“Are you kidding me Jerin? Are you gonna make my image to Sangyeon a maniac?” Y/N said and raised her eyebrows and Jerin smiled at her.  
"Trust with me this Y/N and he will definitely notice you," Jerin said and Y/N sighed.

“Fine! I will try but I hope he will not get the wrong idea.” Y/N said. Then she went to her room and…  
“OMG! How can Jerin have these things with her!” Y/N thought and just started to record the video but she didn’t exaggerate using the things that Jerin gave her. Then she sent the video to the link provided in Sangyeon’s announcement.  
"My gosh! I am getting nervous about what I did in the video!" Y/N thought and tried to calm down. As for Sangyeon who is now watching the videos, then he saw Y/N's video and while he is watching it, his eyes got big, and shocked at the props she used.

“Wow! I didn’t expect she will use those things. But it’s a good thing she didn’t overdo it.” Sangyeon thought and slightly laughed at it. Then he didn’t know someone is also watching with him.  
“Sangyeon! Is that your fan?” Eric asked.  
“Yup! Surprising, right?” Sangyeon said.  
“I know! I am kinda shocked too but you think, she is using those things?” Eric said.  
"I think so, Eric! She is the most unique fan and she is also beyond my imagination." Sangyeon said and both of them laughed.

“So, are you going to choose her?” Eric asked.  
"Yup! This is the most unique and naughty video I watched." Sangyeon said and Eric laughed.  
"Oh! Good luck with her tomorrow Sangyeon!" Eric said and Sangyeon laughed and just nodded. Then going back to Y/N she suddenly saw a message on her mobile phone and she read…

“You’ve gone overboard but I liked it! See you tomorrow!”  
" Huh? Who the hell is this? When did I go overboard? I don't understand this message!" Y/N thought but she replied.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but fine, I will wait for you tomorrow - Y/N”  
“ Don’t worry you will know who am I tomorrow”  
”My gosh! This is making me crazy!” Y/N thought and she just went to sleep to stop thinking who sent the message to her. Then the next day Y/N was waiting for someone and Jerin noticed it.  
“It seems you are waiting for someone and did Sangyeon already announced who was the winner for the fan contest?” Jerin asked.  
"He still didn't announce it and I think he just thought I am just a maniac because of what I did in the video." Y/N said and sighed.

"Ok! I have to go now! I will go to work." Jerin said and Y/N nodded and she left her in their apartment. Then while Jerin is going to her work by car, she suddenly saw a man wearing a black mask that was going to their place and she looked closely and…

“OMG! I knew it Sangyeon will notice Y/N! Good luck to her today!” Jerin thought and smirked and she just went to work. Then in Y/N’s place, someone rang the doorbell and…  
“I think he’s here!” Y/N thought and went out to open the door and Y/N can’t believe who was in front of her and Sangyeon removed his mask and smiled at her.  
“Hi! I am Sangyeon of The Boyz!” Sangyeon said and smiled warmly at her and she blushed.  
“Oh! I didn’t expect you will be here Sangyeon. Come in!” Y/N said and smiled back at him and both of them went inside the house.  
“Umm… may I ask you, are you the one who sent me the message?” Y/N said and Sangyeon smiled widely at her.  
“Yup! I am sorry if it’s kinda rude.” Sangyeon said.  
“Oh! It’s ok! I understand. But you are here because of the video I sent yesterday?” Y/N said.  
“Yup! To be honest, I chose you as my lucky fan.” Sangyeon said and smiled at her again and she blushed and shocked at the same time.  
“I am kinda confused why did you choose me?” Y/N said.  
“Why? Your video is unique and creative for me.” Sangyeon said and looked at her.  
“Ok! Honestly, the things I used for the video are not mine it was from my friend.” Y/N said.  
“Wow! It seems your friend is supportive to make the video for my fan contest huh? You have a great friend.” Sangyeon said and winked at her and blushed.  
“I hope you don’t get the wrong idea when I did that video.” Y/N said.  
"Don't worry Y/N, I can see that you didn't exaggerate it that's why I chose you," Sangyeon said and smirked at her.

“What will you gonna do now?” Y/N said and looked at him and he had an intense stare at her that made her nervous.  
“Do you have those things to you now?” Sangyeon said and Y/N nodded.  
“That’s great! Can you bring it to me, right now?” Sangyeon said and looked at her again.  
“OMG! What is he planning today?” Y/N thought and just brought the things she used for the video.   
“Oh! Your friend has only the things that are basic for being kinky huh?” Sangyeon said and smirked at her.  
"Just get to the point Sangyeon. I am kinda nervous right now." Y/N said and he suddenly had an intense gaze at her that made her shiver down from her spine.

"You want to know huh? Remember my trick in the recently released video?" Sangyeon said and still looking at her.

“Use the props, is your trick in the video, right? But what does have to do with this?” Y/N said and Sangyeon slightly laughed.  
“Don’t you get it? or are you just pretending to be innocent to me, right now? ” Sangyeon said and raised his eyebrows and smirked at her then Y/N gulped at his words and just looked at him and he holds the sex toys and went closer to her and went behind her and Y/N became more nervous when he suddenly say…  
“It seems your silence will be the answer that you are really pretending to be innocent. Don’t be Y/N! I can use them those to you and I am good at using these things.” Sangyeon said and when Y/N was about to walk away from him, he suddenly held her waist tightly and faced him and kissed her hungrily and she just gave in to him then Sangyeon held her hand and went to the bedroom and…  
“Clothes off now!” Sangyeon said and stared at her with lust and Y/N just looked at him.  
“Clothes off or I will rip all your clothes?” Sangyeon said.  
“My gosh! I didn’t expect he will be a strong dominant! But it’s sexy and hot though.” Y/N thought and just obeyed his orders. Then as Y/N was naked in front of him he just smirked at her.  
“You have a perfect body figure huh? I like it.” Sangyeon said and bites his lips and she blushed and he pushed her in the bed and handcuffed and blindfolded her.  
"Shit! This is going to be one hell of a ride!" Y/N thought. Then while Y/N is blindfolded, Sangyeon removed all his clothes and hovered her and kissed her lips hungrily and groped her breast that made Y/N moan in the kiss. Then after they kissed, his lips went to her jaw and neck then he kisses, bites and licks it.

“Ugh! Ah! Ah! Sangyeon!” Y/N moaned and he just smirked then he went to her breast and he sucked it roughly and that made her moan more. After giving attention to her breast, he stopped at his actions and got the vibrator and…  
"I hope you can handle what will I gonna do to you baby girl," Sangyeon said and licked her neck and she moaned at his action.

"Shit! I hate this feeling! This is making me crazy!" Y/N thought... Then her thoughts were cut-off when she suddenly felt in her core that Sangyeon rubbing the vibrator to her.

“SHIT! SANGYEON! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned and Sangyeon smirked at her and he suddenly inserted the vibrator to her.  
"FUCK! SANGYEON! UGH! YES! AH! UGH!" Y/N moaned more as her core trembles in the vibration of it and while Sangyeon is watching her moaning and struggling in the bed, he pumps himself too and…

"UGH! AH! Y/N! AH! AH! AH!" Sangyeon moaned and he decided to set the vibrator at a high level.

“FUCK! YES SANGYEON! UGH! AH! SHIT! AH!” Y/N screamed and arched her back from the intense pleasure she felt and because of that Sangyeon pumped his cock faster.  
“FUCK! THAT WAS SEXY Y/N! MOAN MY NAME MORE! UGH! AH!” Sangyeon said. Then as he didn’t control the vibrator anymore and let it in a high vibration…  
"SANGYEON! I WILL CUM! SHIT! OH YES! UGH!" Y/N moaned and that time he was still pumping his cock at a fast pace and…

"YOU CAN CUM ANYTIME Y/N! FUCK! UGH! AH! AH!" Sangyeon said. Then in a few minutes, Y/N cum in the vibrator and Sangyeon also cum. Then he went to her and turn off the vibrator and removed it to her. Then he decided to remove the handcuffs and his blindfold to her. As Y/N opened her eyes from being blindfolded, she was amazed by Sangyeon's body built and he put the condom into his cock and looked at her.

"FUCK! He is so hot as hell!" Y/N thought and Sangyeon smirked at her and kissed her hungrily again and without warning, he inserted his cock to her and thrust it at a fast pace.

“FUCK! SANGYEON! UGH! AH! SHIT! YES!” Y/N screamed as she felt pain because of his sudden actions to her.   
“SHIT! SO TIGHT Y/N! UGH! AH! AH YES!” Sangyeon moaned and as Y/N clenched her walls at his cock , he decided to go fast and hard to her.  
’YES! LIKE THAT SANGYEON! FUCK! UGH! SHIT!” Y/N moaned as she clawed her hands in his muscular back.  
"UGH! SHIT! I WILL GIVE YOU MORE Y/N! FUCK! SO GOOD! UGH!" Sangyeon said as he bites her neck because of the pleasure he felt being inside Y/N and he suddenly went at a rougher pace and…

“SHIT! RIGHT THERE SANGYEON! UGH! AH! YES! YES!” Y/N moaned and both of them had eye contact and she can see that Sangyeon was now sweaty and his gaze at her was full of lust.  
“SHIT! I LOVE BEING INSIDE OF YOU Y/N! UGH! AH!” Sangyeon moaned and just continued at a stable pace.  
"FUCK! SANGYEON! I AM GETTING SORE! UGH! AH! SHIT!" Y/N moaned and gripped his biceps tightly and Sangyeon just kissed her again then without a warning both of them cum. Then Sangyeon removed the used condom and stared at her, which made Y/N looked away to him and he cupped her face to look at her.

“Are you going to be shy now? Even we already did it huh?” Sangyeon said and slightly laughed at her.  
"It was just unreal for me that you use the sex toy to me." Y/N said.

“Am I good at using it those to you?” Sangyeon said and smiled widely at her.  
“Yup! I can tell that you are an expert to use those.” Y/N said and both of them laughed.  
"That's great to hear. They are just the basic ones and I also know other things that can be used when it comes to being kinky." Sangyeon said and winked at her.

“My gosh! Are you serious?” Y/N said.  
“Yup! You want me to try them on you, next time for you to experience it?” Sangyeon said and smiled at her.  
“Wow! You are unbelievable Sangyeon! You are joking, right?” Y/N said and Sangyeon smirked.  
“What if I am not joking? It will be more interesting and enjoyable if you will experience it with me.” Sangyeon said and Y/N just gulped.  
“I don’t know Sangyeon! Do whatever you want! I want to rest now and you made me tired as hell!” Y/N said and Sangyeon laughed at her and as Y/N was about to sleep she felt that he is hugging her and…  
“I will really do whatever I want to you tomorrow Y/N! Prepare for yourself!” Sangyeon said and that made Y/N shiver again at his words and both of them just went to sleep.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S SANGYEON!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	5. JACOB - SET THE MOOD

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: I kinda had a difficulty thinking a scenario for this trick. But I hope you like it!  
“Guys! Where is Sangyeon?” Jacob asked the members.

"Probably he went to meet the fan and I think you should just start your fan contest," Changmin said and smiled at him and Jacob nodded and smiled back at him. Then Jacob was having a hard time thinking what fan contest can he think for his trick, set the mood, and decided to go to Kevin and ask for some help.

“Kevin, can you help me out thinking a good fan contest for my trick?” Jacob asked.  
"As for your trick, I think playing a song or music that suits your current mood for today," Kevin said.

"Oh! You have a point, Kevin! It means they can send me their favorite song that can at least hype up their mood?" Jacob asked.

"That will be easy for your fans but at least you will know their taste in music," Kevin said.

"Ok! I will go with the simple fan contest and I don't want them to have a hard time preparing so many things to them." Jacob said and Kevin agreed. Then he decided to announce his fan contest and he stated that it was ok if it's not their previous songs from the album they can send any songs and Y/N's friend named, Yerin saw it and…

“Y/N, do you have any biases in The Boyz?” Yerin asked.  
"To be honest, I am having a hard time choosing between Jacob and Hyunjae." Y/N said and both of them laughed.

“You want to join on a fan contest of Jacob or you just gonna wait for Hyunjae?” Yerin asked.  
“What was Jacob’s fan contest?” Y/N asked.  
“You will just send a song that makes your mood hype up. It was a simple fan contest and it seems he is doing this contest because of their comeback.” Yerin said.  
"Oh! Wait I kinda get it because in their recently released video his trick was to, set the mood. Now I get it! I will join his fan contest." Y/N said and smiled at her friend. Then Y/N is scanning her playlist and she decided to send one of the songs that make her hype up and she send it to the link provided for the fan contest. Then as the fan contest was about to close, Jacob was the one who is sorting the songs that are in Korean and English. As the fan contest closed, one-by-one he listened to it, and sometimes he is kinda shocked by their choices but he had fun listening to their favorite songs. Then after listening to all the songs, he already decided who made his mood hype up. Then as for Y/N who is waiting for the announcement of the lucky fan, she suddenly had a message and she checked out what was it and…

“OMG! It’s Jacob!” Y/N said and covered her mouth from being shock and she played the video that was sent to her by him and he said…  
"Hi Y/N! I hope you saw this video of mine! Congrats you are the lucky fan that I will meet at your house and I will definitely set the mood in many ways tomorrow. Get ready for having fun with me tomorrow in the evening Y/N! See you! I love you!”   
Then as Y/N watched the whole video, she blushed and…  
“I can’t believe it he will go here tomorrow!” Y/N thought and Yerin saw her reaction.  
“Congrats girl! Good luck meeting Jacob tomorrow!” Yerin said and Y/N smiled at her friend. Then the next day, Y/N was preparing for Jacob’s meeting with her in the apartment and she received a message and it was Jacob.  
"Are you ready to party tonight at your house? - Jacob"

Then Y/N slightly laughed at his statement but she just replied.  
“Of course! Even though I am not that a party person but don’t worry I will definitely have fun with you. - Y/N”  
"That's great! Also, you are alone too, right? -Jacob"

“Yup! My friend is not here in the apartment - Y/N “  
“Oh! That’s good we can have fun ourselves there and forget our worries. -Jacob”  
“You’re right! To be honest I am preparing some food for us. -Y/N”   
Then suddenly someone rang the doorbell and she left her phone in the table and opened the door then Y/N was frozen in her position when Jacob is now in front of her and smiling brightly at her.  
"I am your stealer, Jacob is here now!" Jacob said and winked at her.

"My gosh! I think I will not be having a hard time choosing between you and Hyunjae. You already stole my heart today!" Y/N said and still staring at Jacob and he laughed at her words.

“Just think of me, OK? Since I will be here with you right now.” Jacob said and Y/N blushed then Jacob went inside her apartment. Then as he looked inside…  
“Wow! Did you prepare all this?” Jacob said as he saw the decorations and the food that was already served in the table.  
“Yup! Of course! I prepared for this because you are my special guest here and you are gonna set the mood, right?” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
"You're right! We will have a party at your apartment. I will set my playlist and we can first have dinner since I am hungry because we did many things today in the building." Jacob said. 

"Oh, sure! I didn't have dinner too because I am really waiting for you." Y/N said. Then Jacob set his playlist and played it and they started to eat dinner and had a little conversation.

“By the way, who are the other members you are eyeing, right now?” Jacob asked.  
“Hyunjae and Juyeon but mostly you and Hyunjae that’s why I told you earlier that I had a hard time choose between the two of you.” Y/N said and became shy at him.  
"Oh! Don't be shy Y/N. I know how you feel but you chose me, right? instead of waiting for Hyunjae's fan contest?" Jacob said and Y/N nodded and both of them smiled at each other. Then as time goes by, it's getting late and both of them are singing and dancing in the songs that are playing and they are slightly drunk. 

“I feel that I am really partying in the night club tonight!” Y/N said and Jacob smirked at her.  
"It's fun, right? Even though just the two of us are here in your apartment." Jacob said and because he was drunk he suddenly stared at her intensely that made her shiver down from her spine.

“You’re drunk Jacob. You can rest here just this night and it will be dangerous for you to leave at this hour.” Y/N said and still getting nervous at his intense stare at her.   
" I will definitely stay here with you tonight Y/N," Jacob said and smirked at her.

Then suddenly a sexy and dirty song played in his playlist and she felt a tension between them.  
"Oh shit! He has this kind of song in his playlist and this is bad timing for us! " Y/N thought and Jacob's face became closer to her and…

"The song that was just playing now really set the mood right for us! Don't you agree Y/N?" Jacob said and Y/N blushed at his words then when she was about to move backward, but Jacob holds her head and kissed her with hunger and passion that made her weak and give in instantly and he laid her in the sofa then he kissed her neck as he licks and made some marks on her and Y/N moaned at his action. Then Jacob went back to her lips and his hands went under her shirt and cupped her clothed breast that made her moan in the kiss and that time Jacob had the chance to explore her mouth and he also bites her lips that made her yelp at his actions. Then as time goes by, their clothes were all on the floor and he sucks and licks her breast delicately.

“Ugh! Ah! Ah! Ugh! Jacob! More please!” Y/N moaned and Jacob smirked at her.  
“You want more huh? What if I do this?” Jacob said and inserted two fingers to her and pumped it at a fast pace.  
"FUCK! YES! LIKE THAT JACOB! UGH! AH! SHIT!" Y/N moaned and tried to look at him and he was also looking at her in a seductive stare and he pumped it more fast and hard that made Y/N screamed and arched her back and her toes curled because of the intense pleasure she felt.  
“JACOB! UGH! AH! I WILL CUM! SHIT! OH YES!” Y/N moaned.  
"LET IT GO Y/N! SEEING YOU LIKE THIS I AM BECOMING MORE IMPATIENT!" Jacob said and smirked at her and in a few minutes, she cum in his fingers and he pulled it out and seductively licked his fingers and looked at Y/N.

"You are a scrumptious meal Y/N," Jacob said and smirked. Then he put a condom in his cock and hover above her and leans on her neck.

"You're so fucking sexy Y/N and that made me want to devour you tonight," Jacob said and licked her earlobe and she moaned at his actions. Then without warning, he inserted his cock to her…

“SHIT! JACOB! IT HURTS! UGH! AH!” Y/N screamed and that made her gripped his shoulders.   
“You are a virgin huh? I am honor to be your first Y/N. Don’t worry I will make you feel so good tonight.” Jacob said then he just waited for her to adjust and in a few minutes she suddenly moving his hips to him that made a go signal to Jacob to move and he went fast and hard.  
“SHIT! SO TIGHT Y/N! UGH! AH! YES!” Jacob moaned.  
“UGH! AH! JACOB! MORE! PLEASE! SHIT! UGH! FUCK!” Y/N moaned and his pace became faster and harder thrusting to her.  
“YES! LIKE THAT JACOB! OH! YES! YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THIS!” Y/N screamed and arched her back and gripped the edge of the sofa. Then he raised one of her legs in his shoulder and thrust at a harder pace that made a lustful skin slapping sounds in the room.   
“I WILL GIVE YOU MORE THAN THIS Y/N! UGH! AH! YES!” Jacob said and he went rougher to her.  
“OH SHIT!RIGHT THERE JACOB! UGH! DON’T STOP! AH!” Y/N screamed on top of her lungs and her nails dug in his back.  
“SHIT! FEEL SO AMAZING INSIDE OF YOU! I WILL NEVER STOP DOING THIS TO YOU Y/N! FUCK! UGH!” Jacob said and as have a stable pace at her, Y/N felt that she is getting overstimulated and…  
“JACOB! I WILL CUM! UGH! AH! SHIT!!” Y/N said.  
"WAIT FOR ME Y/N! SHIT! UGH! AH YES! FUCK!" Jacob said and in a few minutes both of them cum and scream each other's names. Then he laid beside Y/N on the sofa and looked at her.

“My gosh! This was my beyond imagination Jacob.” Y/N said and Jacob laughed at her.  
“But you liked it right?” Jacob said and winked at her.  
“ I liked it and it was unexpected. But how can you do that from being wild and you went back to an innocent angel?” Y/N said and pouted and he laughed again at her.  
“Just get used to it Y/N. Did you have fun with our party tonight?” Jacob said and smiled at her.  
“Yup! I had fun with our party tonight and this was a memorable moment for me with you.” Y/N said and smiled back.  
“Me too, Y/N! We should sleep now I know I made you tired and sore tonight.” Jacob said and both of them laughed.  
“You’re right! I am almost getting to the edge awhile ago when you became rough to me.” Y/N said and pouted again and Jacob pinched her cheeks.  
“You’re so cute when you are like that! Let’s just sleep now and it’s late. Good night Y/N! I love you!” Jacob said and kissed her lips.  
“Good night and I love you too Jacob!” Y/N said and both of them cuddle each other as they went to sleep.  
“I am happy that Y/N will not have a hard time to choose now between me and Hyunjae! I know she will choose me over and over again.” Jacob thought while he was asleep.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S JACOB!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	6. NEW/CHANHEE - SOMETIMES, TEARS WORK

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I kinda had difficulty thinking a scenario for this trick too. But I hope you like it!

“It seems many members are busy with their lucky fans. I think I should just proceed with the fan contest.”Chanhee said. Then as Chanhee was thinking of a fan contest he was having a hard time and he went to ask some help from Hyunjae.  
"Hyunjae, It's really hard for me to think of a fan contest because the trick for me was related to tears," Chanhee said.

“I think you should tell the fans to send you a very touching letter that can make you cry. It makes sense, right?" Hyunjae said and smiled at him.

"Oh! That makes sense! Thanks for helping me Hyunjae!" Chanhee said and smiled back.

"No problem, Chanhee! Good luck with choosing your lucky fan." Hyunjae said and Chanhee nodded. Then he proceeds to announce his fan contest. Then as Y/N saw his fan contest, she is still deciding if she wants to send a heartfelt message to him and her friend knows that Y/N has already a secret letter for Chanhee.

"Y/N, why don't you send the letter that you have for Chanhee?" her friend said.

“Ok! Fine! I will send my letter to him.” Y/N said.  
“Just give it a shot Y/N. You might see him in person if he chose your letter.” her friend said.  
“Ok! Fine! I will send my letter to him.” Y/N said.  
"Good luck Y/N! Trust me and you will be chosen by him." her friend said and Y/N smiled at her. Then Y/N sends a copy of the letter she has for Chanhee. Then as for Chanhee, he reads all the letters of the fans to him.

"Gosh! Reading all the letters from the fans makes me teary and I really feel their love for me and The Boyz. But I don't' know who should I choose?" Chanhee said and someone heard his words and it's Younghoon.

"Chanhee, I think you should choose the letter that you feel that has the most sincere words to you," Younghoon said.

"It's really hard to choose, Younghoon. But I will try my best to choose from all these letters. Thanks for your advice." Chanhee said and Younghoon smiled at him. Then he chose the top two letters and he read it again. Then he already decided who has the most sincere and heartfelt message to him but he didn't announce who was the lucky fan because he really wants to surprise the fan. Then the next day, while Y/N is eating her lunch in her apartment, someone rang the doorbell and she opened the door…

Hi! You are Y/N, right?” Chanhee said and smiled brightly at her and Y/N’s eyes got big when Chanhee is really in front of her and he slightly laughed at her reaction.  
"Yes, I am! Y/N!" Y/N said and was still frozen in her position and Chanhee suddenly held her arms and that made her goosebumps at her.

“Calm down Y/N. I know you are shocked.” Chanhee said and still smiling at her and he went inside her apartment.  
“I just can’t believe that you will visit me here!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
"I really found your letter was really sincere and felt it when I am reading it and thank you for the letter," Chanhee said as he looked at her.

"Gosh! He is really handsome!" Y/N thought and blushed.

"Did you already had lunch? I have so many foods that I order.” Y/N said.  
“Nope! Not yet! I can join lunch with you.” Chanhee said and Y/N nodded. Then while they are having lunch they had a fun conversation and there was one time they were watching a video that both of them made them laughed hard and suddenly both of their glasses with water spilled on them and both of them were shocked. As both of them wiped each other’s clothes but Chanhee noticed that Y/N’s shirt is becoming see-through and she didn’t know why Chanhee stopped.  
“I shouldn’t have seen that today.” Chanhee thought and blushed. But as Y/N continued to wipe his clothes, suddenly her hands went to Chanhee’s pants and wiped it too but Chanhee stopped her hands and she looked at him.  
"That was a wrong move Y/N," Chanhee said and smirked at her.

"What do you mean?" Y/N asked and suddenly she saw a bulge in his pants and she also saw that he licked his lips and she realized that her shirt became see-through. Then she just blushed and didn’t look at him but he lifted her chin.  
"I know that we didn't do it on purpose but getting your hands on my pants like that was a bad move Y/N," Chanhee said and he suddenly kissed her passionately. Then Y/N just responded to his kiss and as they pulled out from the kiss, they remove each other's clothes and both of them went to the room. Then he pushed her in the bed and hovered above her and this time he kissed her hungrily and his hands roamed Y/N's body that made her moan a little and that time he had a chance to slip his tongue and explore her mouth and also bite her lower lip. Then his kisses went to her neck as he devours it and makes marks on it and he also licks her jawline and her hands roamed in his back. Then as he reached Y/N's breast, he gropes it and massages it.

“So soft, I like it!” Chanhee said and smirked at her.  
“Is he really Choi Chanhee or New from The Boyz? This is a complete person! OMG! I am done!” Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he suck and lick her breast delicately.  
"Ugh! Ah! Ah! Chanhee! Ugh!" Y/N moaned. Then he decided to suck her breast roughly that made Y/N moan more and also, that left a hickey on her breast. Then his lips and tongue roam her lower body. As he reached her thighs he licked her inner thighs, she moaned softly. But when his tongue reached her core, he licked and sucked it.

“SHIT! CHANHEE! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and he smirked. Then he suddenly inserted his fingers to her while eating her out.  
“SHIT! CHANHEE! MORE! AH!" Y/N moaned loudly and gripped tightly the bedsheets.

“You are so hot when you are like that!” Chanhee said as he just continued to finger her and eat her roughly that made a slurping sound in the room and she suddenly…  
"Shit! You just squirted on me Y/N! That was sexy as hell!" Chanhee said and he looked at her intensely that made her shiver down from her spine. Then he suddenly went to his bag and get a condom and she was shocked.

“Wow! You are really prepared huh?” Y/N said.  
“Of course! Especially we unexpectedly do it today Y/N.” Chanhee said and winked at her and she gulped. Then he put the condom on his cock and went back to her.  
"Be ready for me Y/N," Chanhee said and Y/N just nodded and he slowly inserted his cock to her.

“SHIT IT HURTS! CHANHEE! AH! AH!” Y/N said as she gripped his arms and Chanhee wiped her tears and…  
“Don’t worry Y/N, You will feel pleasure later. Trust me.” Chanhee said and he kissed her lips passionately again and he slowly thrust his cock to her and that made her moan more. Then in a few minutes, she finally adjusted to him.  
"CHANHEE! GO FASTER, PLEASE! UGH! AH!" Y/N said.

“As you wish Y/N!” Chanhee said and thrust his cock to her faster.  
“OH YES! SO TIGHT Y/N! UGH! AH!” Chanhee moaned.   
"FUCK! MORE CHANHEE! OH! SHIT!" Y/N moaned. Then he decided to thrust his cock to her faster and harder.

“SHIT RIGHT THERE! CHANHEE! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned and threw her head back because of the pleasure she felt. Then Chanhee gripped her waist that will surely bruise until the next day.  
"SHIT! I LOVE THIS SO MUCH! OH YES! UGH!" Chanhee moaned and he leaned into her neck and thrust his cock rougher to her that made a skin slapping sounds in the room.

“SHIT! YES! YES! LIKE THAT! CHANHEE! UGH!” Y/N screamed and scratch her nails on his back that made Chanhee growl in slight pain.  
“FUCK! I LOVE YOU Y/N! SHIT! UGH! AH!” Chanhee said.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO CHANHEE! AH! YES!" Y/N said while moaning and without a warning, both of them cum and he removed the condom to him and rest beside Y/N.

“It seems my reward for you make you also into tears huh?” Chanhee said and winked at her and Y/N slightly slapped his arms and he laughed at her.  
“Still It doesn’t make sense to your trick duh!” Y/N said.  
"I don't care Y/N! Still, I made you slightly cry from pain and pleasure." Chanhee said and smiled at her.

“Can you stop it! I am getting uncomfortable” Y/N said.  
"Fine, I will stop now!" Chanhee said as he still laughing at her. 

“I want to rest and sleep now. I am really tired now.” Y/N said  
"Ok! But thanks again for your letter. I will never forget the letter that you sent to me. I love you Y/N!" Chanhee said.

“No problem! I love you too Chanhee!” Y/N said and both of them hugged at each other as they went to sleep.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S CHANHEE/NEW!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	7. HYUNJAE - GET CLOSE

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I am dying when I am writing this gosh! I went crazy about Hyunjae! I hope you like it!

“Well, it seems the other members are really having fun with their lucky fan and I think I should start as well.” Hyunjae thought and smiled at himself. Then while he is thinking of a fan contest, someone interrupted him.  
"Hey! How's preparing for the fan contest for your trick?" Eric asked.

“Well, I am still hesitant if I will make the fan contest should be easy or not. Because first I think that a fan should just send me a close-up pic of them.”Hyunjae said.  
"I think you should just go with your idea since I think that it's also related to your trick and I think it's ok if your contest will be easy like Jacob's fan contest," Eric said.

"You have a point, Eric. Thanks for your opinion! I will announce it right away." Hyunjae said and smiled at him.

“Ok! Good luck Hyunjae!” Eric said as he smiled back at him and left him in the room. Then Hyunjae decided to announce his fan contest and he also said that he will choose the most unique close -up photo. Then one of Y/N’s friend named Minje saw his fan contest and…  
“You are a Hyunjae biased, right?” Minje asked.  
“Yup! Why? Did he announce something?” Y/N asked.  
"He has fan contest and he will be the only one who has this fan contest because one-by-one The Boyz will do their trick for their fans," Minje said.

“Oh! That’s interesting. I wonder how will he do the trick, get close to his fan.” Y/N said.  
"If you are getting curious then join his fan contest and you will just send a close-up photo of yours but make it sure it's a unique one," Minje said.

"Don't worry I will remember that and I will definitely win this contest." Y/N said and winked at Minje. Then she decided to watch the stealers' tricks video and she suddenly had an idea when she saw the part of Hyunjae. Then after a few minutes, she sent the photo for the contest and…

“Y/N I saw you taking the photo of yourself and I hope you will be noticed by Hyunjae. Good luck!” Minje said.  
"Thanks, Minje! I just did my best for his contest to know how will he do the trick to me if he will choose me." Y/N said and smiled at her. As for Hyunjae, who busily checking out each photo of the fans and someone is helping him and it's Eric.

“Do you find any unique close-up photo?” Hyunjae asked and as Eric was still checking out the photos he suddenly noticed something.  
“Hyunjae, look at this photo. It seems that she really outdid herself.” Eric said. Then Hyunjae looked at the photo and he smirked.  
“Wow! She almost had the same clothes as me in the video and she also made the red wings? She had so much effort in this fan contest. I like it! I will definitely choose her. Thanks for showing me this photo Eric.” Hyunjae said.  
“No problem Hyunjae! It was just really surprising that your fan really made the effort for you. Good luck meeting with her tomorrow.” Eric said.  
“Thanks! I am excited to see her tomorrow! I will really acknowledge her effort.” Hyunjae said.  
"Also, Hyunjae I think that when you announced the winner, you should just post a little portion of the photo so, that they will be thrilled who was the lucky fan," Eric said and winked at him.

“Oh! That’s a great idea, Eric! It’s like a teaser photo. Thanks for telling me your ideas.” Hyunjae said and Eric smiled at him. Then Hyunjae decided to post a little portion of the photo of the lucky fan and has a message on it.  
“I really thank for this fan who really had an effort for the contest. I will see you and I will steal your heart in many ways tomorrow. Prepare yourself!  
Then as Y/N saw the announcement of the lucky fan…  
“Is this how will he announce the lucky fan? Wow! That’s hard to think if I win or not.” Y/N said.  
“I think you should just wait for it tomorrow. Also, It’s like he is teasing the fans too.” Minje said.  
“You had a point Minje! I will just wait for him if he will come to me or not.” Y/N said. Then the next day, Minje left Y/N in their house. As she was now alone in the house, she is just eating her lunch and watching some videos of The Boyz. She didn’t know that someone is eavesdropping outside her house and…  
"Wow! She is really a fan and memorizes the songs. That's great!" the man said and when he was still eavesdropping in the door, Y/N suddenly opened the door and she was shocked when the man suddenly falls into her because he stayed his head in the door.

"OMG! This is Hyunjae of The Boyz!" Y/N thought and Hyunjae looked at her while Y/N is still laying on the floor and Y/N looked back to him.

“She is so beautiful and I think this day will be an interesting day with her.” Hyunjae thought and as both of them still looking at each other, she blushed at their position and Hyunjae realized it.  
"OH! I am sorry Y/N!" Hyunjae said as both of them stood up and just sat on the sofa.

"It's ok! Hyunjae! You should have knocked or rung the doorbell than to eavesdropped outside." Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed at her.

“ I really want to surprise you but I think I did it now.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
"I know right! Does it mean I am your lucky fan? That's why you're here?" Y/N said and smiled back at him.

“Yup! I am really amazed by your outfit in the photo and we also had the same clothes in the video. Did you also make the red wings?” Hyunjae said.  
“Yup! To be honest, I used them before in a play when I was still a student.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! The wings are really useful for the photo you sent to me and you look so good on it too.” Hyunjae said and winked at her and she blushed at him.  
“By the way, How will you do your trick to me?” Y/N said and looked at her and he suddenly went closer to her and she gulped.  
“Well, I can do the trick literally get close to you, sounds good right?” Hyunjae said and smirked at her and touching her legs and Y/N suddenly sat far away from him.  
“Umm… Really? that close to me?” Y/N said in a shaky voice and he smirked again at her.  
"Y/N remember Haknyeon is not in front of you right now and yet you are doing his trick play hard to get? I will get you no matter what and get close to me today.” Hyunjae said.  
“OMG! This is how he will do his trick and yet he touched me!” Y/N thought and she suddenly ran and left Hyunjae in the living room and he smirked again and went to the kitchen to get some water.  
“My gosh! I know I like Hyunjae but didn’t expect he will be aggressive doing his trick and I think it will be wrong to give in to him.” Y/N said as she drank the water and suddenly Hyunjae back hug her and her eyes went big and she can feel Hyunjae’s breath on her ear.  
"Y/N it's not wrong to give in yourself to me and I will definitely make you feel good," Hyunjae said and kissed her neck while back hugging her and she moaned softly at his actions. Then he decided to face Y/N to him and kissed her roughly and bites her lips harshly that made her yelp in the kiss and he had the chance to explore her mouth as his hands went under her shirt and grope her clothes breast and she moaned loudly. Then as they pulled-out from the kiss, he stared at Y/N with lust and he carried her into the kitchen counter and both of them helped each other's remove their clothes and…

“Fuck! You are sexy Y/N.” Hyunjae said and bites his lips with anticipation and she looked away and he just lifted her chin and kissed her again passionately. Then his kisses went to her neck and trace her jawline and licked it and he also made hickeys on it.   
“Ugh! Ah! Hyunjae! Ugh! Ah!” Y/N moaned. Then he decided to give attention to her breast and he sucked it and massaged the other one and she keeps moaning his name.  
"I like your tits Y/N! They are so soft and can fit in my hands." Hyunjae said and smirked at her and she blushed at his words. Then he licks the middle part of her breast and going to her stomach and kissed her belly button and he let Y/N laid her legs in the edge of the kitchen counter and spread them wide to have clear access to her pussy and…

“You’re so wet for me Y/N! I like it and I will make you feel like you are my favorite meal for this day.” Hyunjae said and lick his lips.  
"Fuck! His dirty talk making me crazy and want him more!" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he suddenly lick and suck her pussy.

"SHIT! HYUNJAE! UGH! AH! MORE! AH! YES!" Y/N moaned. Then Hyunjae's tongue licks it at a fast pace and…

“YES! YES! LIKE THAT! HYUNJAE! SO GOOD! SHIT!” Y/N moaned loudly and he smirked at her and he continued at his actions and he pushed his mouth more to her pussy and suck it roughly.  
“SHIT! YES! RIGHT THERE! FUCK! HYUNJAE! I WILL CUM ANY MOMENT IF YOU CONTINUE THAT! SHIT!” Y/N screamed and arched her back. Then as he just continued eating her out she cum in Hyunjae’s mouth and licked all the cum she has and…  
“My favorite meal of the day! So delicious!” Hyunjae said and smirked at her and she gulped seeing him licking his lips and he puts a condom into his cock and leaned to her again while she was laying in the kitchen counter.  
“It’s hot that we are doing it in a kitchen counter, right?” Hyunjae asked and Y/N just nodded and she felt that he smirked again at her.  
"I will make this experience for you an unforgettable moment and I will make you remember that I made love to you right here in this counter whenever you go here," Hyunjae said then without a warning he suddenly inserted it and thrust it at a fast pace.

“HYUNJAE! SHIT! IT HURTS! WAIT! AH!” Y/N screamed on top of her lungs but Hyunjae didn’t listen to her and just went to her at a fast pace.  
"I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL SO GOOD Y/N! REMEMBER THIS DAY! YOUR BODY IS MINE NOW!" Hyunjae said and while looking at her. Then he decided to go faster and harder for her.  
’SHIT! YES! HYUNJAE! OH FUCK! YES!” Y/N moaned.  
“FUCK! FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE OF YOU! FUCK! YES! UGH! AH!” Hyunjae moaned and he suddenly sucked again her breast and his thrust became harder and rougher.  
“RIGHT THERE HYUNJAE! YES! YES! AH! UGH!” Y/N screamed again as he hit her g-spot numerous times and she also gripped his biceps.   
“SHIT! I WANT TO GO DEEPER TO YOU FUCK! OH YES!” Hyunjae said then he went rougher and deeper to her.  
"SHIT! AAAH! HYUNJAE! FUCK! YES! YES! YES!!" Y/N screamed. Then one of Hyunjae's hands went to her pussy while he is still thrusting his cock to her.

“FUCK! I JUST CAN’T ENOUGH OF INSIDE OF YOU Y/N! SHIT! AH!” Hyunjae said.  
“HYUNJAE! I WILL CUM! SHIT! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
"ME TOO! I'AM CLOSE! FUCK! SHIT! UGH! AH! UGH!" Hyunjae said. Then in a few minutes both of them, cum and they screamed each other's names as they cum and he removes the condom and disposed it. Then Hyunjae noticed that Y/N has no energy left to walk and he decided to carry her and…

“Where’s your room Y/N?” Hyunjae asked and Y/N pointed to a door and he went inside the bedroom and laid her gently and he also laid beside her and looked at her with loving eyes.  
“OMG! The soft Hyunjae is beside me right now!” Y/N thought and smiled at him.  
“Why are you so handsome and hot?” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed at her question.  
“Are you really gonna ask me that after making love to you?” Hyunjae said and both of them laughed.  
“Why? I am just being honest Hyunjae! Especially you are hot when you are aggressive earlier.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! You like me when I am aggressive huh? You want me to show my other wild side to you next time?” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Stop that Hyunjae! You might wreck me when you show more of your wild side to me.” Y/N said.  
“Next time I will do it for you! For now, we can just rest and sleep now. I love you Y/N!” Hyunjae said and kissed her lips quickly.   
“Ok! I love you too so much Hyunjae!” Y/N said and both of them went to sleep and hugged and cuddled at each other.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S HYUNJAE!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	8. KEVIN - MAKE SURE YOU SMELL GOOD

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

"Kevin I think one of your tricks is the easiest," Changmin said and Kevin laughed.

"For making a fan contest for my trick is easy and I already had an idea," Kevin said.

“What’s your fan contest for your trick?” Changmin asked.  
"Well, they should film like a perfume commercial ad and I will choose the best video," Kevin said and smiled at Changmin.

“Wow! I bet all the fans will surely show how good they are in filming like in a commercial ad. Good luck Kevin!” Changmin said and smiled at him.  
" Thanks, Changmin! I will get going and probably the fans are waiting for my turn for the fan contest." Kevin said and smiled back at Changmin. Then he announces the fan contest where the fans should send a video that was like a perfume commercial ad. Then Y/N saw the fan contest of Kevin and…

“His fan contest really fits me since I am a perfume lover and I will definitely prepare for this.” Y/N said. Then her friend named Jiye went to her house and…  
“Wow! Whenever I come to your house, I feel like that it has various vibes here because of the scent that is lingering here. What are you doing?” Jiye asked.  
“I am doing a perfume commercial ad for Kevin’s fan contest because his trick is, make sure you smell good and he wants us to do like a commercial ad.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! He will definitely choose you and if he had the chance to come here in your house I bet he will be lured by you.” Jiye said and smirked at her.  
“Lured? What do you mean?” Y/N said.  
"Y/N don't be so innocent and you know sometimes men are lured by just smelling women with their perfume but of course it depends on what perfume you put on," Jiye said and winked at her.

“Well, I don’t know let’s just see if I will win Kevin’s fan contest.” Y/N said.  
"Good luck with your perfume commercial ad," Jiye said and Y/N nodded and smiled at her. Then Y/N proceeds to capture a video of her commercial ad and she used much perfume that she had on her room. Then after a few minutes of capturing and editing the video, she decided to sent the video.

"Gosh! I hope he will choose and I had so much effort in the video." Y/N said and calmed herself down as she waited for the announcement of the lucky fan. As for Kevin, he is watching all the videos of his fans. Then when he watched one of the fans' videos…

"Wow! This fan really loves perfumes and her perfumes are expensive too. Also, her video is really like a commercial ad and she can be a real endorser of a perfume brand. I like it!" Kevin said. Then suddenly Changmin went to Kevin and…

“How’s your fan contest going?” Changmin asked.  
“The fans are really good at preparing for my fan contest especially the one who I chose. I can really tell she is a perfume lover.” Kevin said and showed the video to Changmin and…  
“Oh! Is she a commercial model? Also, it seems she is rich too and she has those expensive perfumes too.” Changmin said.  
“You’re right! I think she should be a perfume brand endorser and definitely many will accept her when they see this video.” Kevin said.  
“I agree with you! I bet when you go to her place tomorrow you will smell her scent immediately.” Changmin said and Kevin laughed.  
"I think so Changmin! I will go and see it tomorrow." Kevin said. Then he suddenly thought of how can he announce the lucky fan but he decided to just capture a screenshot photo of the perfume that was used by the fan but he decided to cover what perfume brand it is and he posted the photo and has a message on it

"I bet all of you are curious who used this perfume in the photo, right? I can say that her video can be a real commercial ad for a perfume brand and it was great content. Congrats to her and you will definitely meet me tomorrow! 

Then Y/N checked the perfume she used for the video and…  
"I had similar perfume in the photo. OMG! I might be the lucky fan!" Y/N said and smiled widely at herself but then she suddenly thought.

"Wait! What if another fan used that perfume in their video? I shouldn't assume things quickly and I should just wait for tomorrow." Y/N said to herself. Then the next day, Y/N is a heavy sleeper and it was almost time for lunch but suddenly someone rang the doorbell.

“Gosh! I am having a good sleep and someone is interrupting it.” Y/N said and she fixed herself and as she opened the door…  
“OMG! Kevin of The Boyz is here right now! But I am not prepared!” Y/N thought as her eyes went big and gulped then Kevin laughed at her reaction.  
“So cute! You’re Y/N, right? “ Kevin said and smiled at her.  
“Yes, I am! “ Y/N said and smiled back at him. Then Kevin went inside her house and…  
"Hmmm… coming into your house is really inviting because it really smells good," Kevin said as he still smelling and feeling the perfume lingering in her house and Y/N smiled at his words.

"Umm… To be honest, I just woke up when you rang the doorbell. I have to go shower first. Is that alright? It will be just quick." Y/N said.

“It’s ok! I understand. But I am sorry I interrupt your sleep.” Kevin said.  
“No need to be sorry. I am really just a heavy sleeper. I really have to shower so, that I can talk to you.” Y/N said and smiled at Kevin.  
“Ok! I will wait for you!” Kevin said and winked at her and she blushed again. Then as Y/N went to shower, Kevin is checking out her house and he was curious where is Y/N’s room then he went inside in one of the rooms and…  
"Wow! She has many perfume collections!" Kevin said and he carefully smelling each perfume in her room. He didn't know that Y/N was already finished and…

"Where is Kevin? He is just in the living room when I left him. That's weird." Y/N thought and she decided to go to her room and when Y/N was about to enter the room, Kevin hide himself somewhere in the room.

"Wait! Why I am hiding? Oh well! I will just think she might get mad at me if she saw me here." Kevin thought. Then as Y/N went inside her room, she is only with a towel on her, and Kevin was shocked and…

“This is a bad idea! I should have just shown up myself !" Kevin said and tried to calm himself down.

"I wonder where Kevin is?" Y/N said and sighed but when she decided to put on perfume on her and Kevin suddenly smelled the perfume she put on and as he continued to smell and feel it…

“The perfume is really strong and it’s also tempting too. It looks like Y/N is doing this on purpose luring me like that.” Kevin thought and he decided to show himself to her quietly and went to back hug her and Y/N was shocked while she was still in a towel and she blushed…  
“Are you doing this on purpose Y/N?” Kevin said in a sexy voice and Y/N gulped.  
"Kevin you scared me and what are you doing here in my room?" Y/N said and blushed while Kevin is still back hugging her and still smelling her like he was a wolf and his breath in her neck making her shiver and…

“That’s not the answer Y/N! I am asking you if you are doing this on purpose? Also, your perfume is really tempting and luring me so much.” Kevin said and he suddenly licks her neck and…  
“N-no Kevin, I am not doing it on purpose.” Y/N said as she stuttered answering him because of his previous action.  
"Are you sure about that?" Kevin said and Y/N nodded. Then he decided to turn Y/N around to face him and Y/N saw his eyes were on fire and lust.

“My gosh! It seems Jiye is right! Good luck to me!” Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he holds her head and kissed her hungrily that made her eyes go big again but she just responded to his kiss and while they are still kissing, one of Kevin’s hand went to her towel and removes it and he slowly lays her in the bed as he went to her neck he licks and bites it and make some hickeys on it and he also licks and kisses her jawline that made Y/N moan his name softly. Then he stopped at his actions and Y/N helped him removed his clothes and…  
“You want this too huh? That’s my girl!” Kevin said and smirked at her and she just blushed at his words. Then he decided to dive in her breast and licks the middle part of it and captures one of her nipples in his mouth.  
“Ugh! Ah! Kevin! Ah!” Y/N moaned. Then he continued to suck her nipples that made her moan more and she pushed his head more in her breast and he smirked at her actions. Then he suddenly inserted two fingers to her pussy and…  
“SHIT! KEVIN! AH! UGH! AH! MORE PLEASE!” Y/N moaned and he pumped his fingers to her at a fast pace.  
“YES! KEVIN! SHIT! LIKE THAT!” Y/N moaned and Kevin was looking at her and smirked at her.  
"Moan my name like that Y/N! I will give you more later." Kevin whispered to her and bites her earlobe and she moaned more and gripped his arms than without a warning she cums in his fingers and as he pulled out, he licked his fingers as he looked at Y/N in a sexy way and he put a condom 

“Shit! he is hot when he is like that!” Y/N thought and…  
“Prepare yourself for me Y/N! I love you!” Kevin said.  
“I love you too Kevin!” Y/N said then he slowly inserted his cock to her and…  
“SHIT! I-IT HURTS KEVIN! FUCK! UGH!” Y/N said and Kevin kissed her tears away and…  
"Don't worry Y/N it will be pleasurable for you later," Kevin said and Y/N trusted him as Kevin let her adjusted first to him. Then in a few minutes, Y/N suddenly buck her hips up to him and Kevin moaned at her actions and…

“KEVIN! FASTER! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned then Kevin obeyed her and thrust his cock to her at a fast pace.  
“SHIT! SO TIGHT Y/N! UGH! AH! YES!” Kevin moaned and he kissed again her neck while he still thrusting to her.  
“FUCK! UGH! AH! KEVIN MORE! SHIT! AH!” Y/N moaned and her hands went to his back then Kevin went harder to her.  
“SHIT! FEELS SO AMAZING INSIDE OF YOU Y/N! UGH! AH! YES!” Kevin moaned.  
"YES LIKE THAT! KEVIN! FUCK! SHIT!" Y/N moaned and her nails scratch Kevin's back because of the intense pleasure she felt and that made Kevin moaned more. Then Kevin decided to go harder and rougher than ever to her.

“SHIT! RIGHT THERE KEVIN! YES! FUCK! AH!” Y/N screamed as Kevin hit her g-spot many times and she arched her back that made their chests touch to each other.  
"UGH! FUCK! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU Y/N! AH! YES!" Kevin moaned and he leaned into her neck then while he is still thrusting to her he whispered dirty things to her that made her arousal high. 

“KEVIN! I WILL CUM! AH! UGH! SHIT! FUCK!” Y/N moaned.  
“WAIT FOR ME Y/N! SHIT! UGH! AH!” Kevin moaned. Then in a few minutes, both of them screamed each other’s names as they cum. Then Kevin removed the used condom and laid beside her and looked at her.  
"I think your scent will stay with me," Kevin said and winked at her and she blushed and slightly slap her bicep.

"Stop it, Kevin! You are teasing me again." Y/N said and Kevin laughed at her.

“Why? Did I say something wrong huh? Or you want round 2?” Kevin said and smirked at her.  
“Kevin, you already made me tired and I think I can’t handle you for a second round. Let’s just rest ok?” Y/N said and Kevin nodded and still slightly laughing at her.  
“Ok! By the way, I can tell you can definitely sign up in a perfume brand and endorse it.Your commercial ad looks like a real ad for a perfume brand," Kevin said and smiled at her.

"Oh! Thanks for the compliments, Kevin. I think I can submit the video to a perfume brand company, right?" Y/N said.

“Yup! I will support you when you are accepted as an endorser and I will buy the perfume that you will endorse.” Kevin said and winked at her.  
“You’re so sweet Kevin! I love you!” Y/N said.  
“I love you too so much Y/N!” Kevin said and he kissed her lips quickly and both of them went to sleep and they cuddled each other.  
“I really like hugging Y/N like this especially her scent is really addictive.” Kevin thought.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S KEVIN!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	9. Q/CHANGMIN - REVEAL YOUR HIDDEN CHARMS

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I am sorry if my scenario for this trick is not good enough. But I hope you like it! :)

“Well, just three of us are the remaining who haven't announce our fan contest," Changmin said and smiled at Younghoon and Eric.

"I will be the last one and the two of you will leave me after you choose your lucky fan," Younghoon said and pouted then Eric and Changmin laughed at him.  
“Younghoon, don’t worry the other members will be back ok? Also, I should get going and I will announce my fan contest.” Changmin said and smiled at them.  
“Ok! Good luck on your fan contest Changmin!” Younghoon said. Then Changmin left them and posted the fan contest of him where a fan should reveal their hidden charms in any way whether they can send a video or send a message on it. Then Y/N’s friend named Seri saw Changmin’s fan contest and…  
“Y/N look at this fan contest of Changmin. He is your bias, right?” Seri said and showed the fan contest to Y/N.  
“Yup! It’s kinda hard to tell what should I reveal to Changmin? Do you have any suggestions that I can reveal to him?” Y/N asked and Seri just smiled at her.  
“I think I have in mind. Leave it to me Y/N and I will send it.” Seri said and winked at her.  
“Are you sure that I can trust you? You should show me first before you send it, ok?” Y/N said.  
“You can trust me Y/N! I will show it to you before I send it.” Seri said.  
“Ok! I will wait for it Seri! Thanks for your help!” Y/N said.  
“No problem Y/N! I will do it now so, that I can show you my idea.” Seri said. Then in a few minutes, Seri made a message for Y/N’s entry for Changmin’s fan contest and…  
“Y/N! I am done! I think this will be a unique entry for his contest.” Seri said and she showed it to her then as Y/N checking it her eyes suddenly shock when she saw Seri’s idea and…  
“So, how was my idea? It’s unique, right?” Seri said.  
"Seri! Seriously? What does have to do with revealing my hidden charms with your idea? Also, it doesn't make sense!" Y/N said and raised her eyebrows to her and Seri just laughed at her.

“Trust me Y/N! Probably the others are doing the common ones. Also, he will be more curious to you and this is a unique way of revealing it.” Seri said and smiled at her.  
“Don’t ever send that entry to the fan contest! I will make my own entry.” Y/N said and Seri smirked at her and she suddenly clicked enter and the message was sent to Changmin’s fan contest and Y/N’s eyes went big and…  
“SERI! Why did you do that? Gosh! I am doomed!” Y/N said in an angry voice and Seri just laughing at her.  
“Y/N, trust me with this ok? He will definitely notice you right away!” Seri said.  
"I don't know Seri! You shouldn't have sent that! I'm out!" Y/N said and went to her room and screamed with frustration and Seri just smirked hearing her.

“I can feel that Changmin will be really curious to Y/N when he checked that." Seri thought. Then as Changmin checking the entries of the fan contest some of them are just messages and some of them are videos. Then as checking that are only messages, he suddenly noticed an entry and…

“Huh? What’s with this link? I think her hidden charms or whatever hidden secret she has is on this link.” Changmin said and he clicked the link then as he opened the link.  
"Oh! It's a blog of the fan and she is really my fan and it seems the content is full of me. I should check them out" Changmin said and smiled at himself. Then as he checked out the posted content in the blog, he suddenly read one of the recent posts and Changmin suddenly smirked when he saw that the recent post.  
"She's a good writer of this kind of content. I am surprised and I can feel this is her hidden secret, not a hidden charm that she wants to reveal to me." Changmin said. 

"Hey, Changmin! What are you reading and whose blog is that?" Eric asked.

"It was from my fan and she sends it to the fan contest," Changmin said.

"Huh? That's weird she sends you the link of her blog for your fan contest?" Eric said.

“I know it’s really kinda weird I think she wants to show her hidden secret, not her hidden charm but that's ok and this is a unique entry for the fan contest," Changmin said.

“It means you are gonna choose her?” Eric asked.  
“Yup! I became more curious to her when I saw her blog and I will ask her more about what she is doing in this blog.” Changmin said.  
"But you already seeing all the content there," Eric said.

“Umm… I know but It seems there are more to see when I asked her about it.” Changmin said and smiled at him.  
“Oh! Are you sensing something behind her blog?” Eric said.  
“I think so! I should check it out tomorrow.” Changmin said and winked at him and Eric nodded. Then he decided to announce the lucky fan by giving a hint with the given nickname by Changmin to the fan and has a message on it…  
“Congrats to her and she didn’t only reveal her hidden charms also her hidden secret to me that she is really a fan of me and loves me so much! Also, I want to say to her that I like what she sent to me and I really appreciate it! I will meet you tomorrow”  
Then Y/N saw the hint of the announcement of the lucky fan and just sighed.  
“Why Y/N? Is there any problem?” Seri said.  
“I think Changmin didn’t choose your entry for me.” Y/N said and pouted.  
“Y/N trust me. Changmin will visit you tomorrow. Thank me later if he visits you.” Seri said and winked at her.  
"I don't know Seri! " Y/N said and sighed again and went inside her room again and just went to sleep because she is sad thinking that she wasn't chosen by Changmin in the fan contest. Then the next day, Y/N is just watching videos and eating her lunch someone suddenly sends a message to her and…

"Wait for me there Y/N! I will be there at any minute!"

”I wonder who is this? Also, it’s an unknown number.” Y/N said and didn’t reply to the message. As she just continues what she is doing, someone interrupted her again and she checked in the door monitor and…  
“What? Is this really Q/ Changmin of The Boyz?” Y/N said and her eyes went big and opened the door.  
“Hi Y/N! I am your stealer, Q or you can call me Changmin! Congrats you are my lucky fan today! “ Changmin said and smiled brightly at her.  
“Oh! Are you really sure about that Changmin?” Y/N said and Changmin nodded and still smiling at her. Then Y/N let Changmin went inside her house and both of them went to the living room.  
“I am kinda confused Changmin that you really chose my entry?” Y/N said.  
“Yup! It was the most unique entry for the fan contest even though you just revealed your hidden secret to me.” Changmin said and winked at her and she blushed.  
"To be honest, my friend sends that entry and she helped me to think what should I send. But I know that it doesn't suit your trick. Also, I refused that my friend sends you the link of my blog because it's kinda embarrassing" Y/N said and Changmin laughed at her.

"Your blog is great and some of them I read it," Changmin said and Y/N gulped.

“Thanks for complimenting my blog Changmin!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“No problem Y/N! By the way, are you really just the one who is writing all those content in your blog?” Changmin said.  
"Yup! To be honest, it was my hobby to write those fan-fictions." Y/N said.

"Oh! It means the majority of your followers in the blog are The Boyz fans too?" Changmin asked.

“Yes! Especially your fans.” Y/N said and…  
“Gosh! Why am I exposing myself to him.” Y/N thought and just blushed and Changmin smiled at her.  
“Wow! I will definitely visit again your blog.” Changmin said and Y/N just smiled at him.  
“He might see something in my blog if he will visit again and I will be doomed!” Y/N thought.  
“I think you don’t need to visit my blog again.” Y/N said.  
"Why? But it seems there were a lot of interesting things in your blog. Are you hiding something?" Changmin said and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Huh? No! I am not hiding anything." Y/N said and tried to smile at him.

“I know she’s lying and her recent post in her blog was beyond my imagination.” Changmin thought and slightly smirked at her but she didn’t notice it.  
"Well, ok! I think I should do my trick to you, right now." Changmin said and smiled at her and Y/N nodded and smiled back at him. Then Changmin set-up his playlist and he first played a cute song and he danced into it.

“OMG! He’s so cute!” Y/N said and smiling non-stop as Changmin continues to dance in a cute way to her. Then after dancing to a cute song, he decided to play the song titled Maniac where Changmin had a choreography video for A to Boyz and Y/N was getting nervous because she will see closely dancing the song to it.  
“OMG! Good luck to my heart!” Y/N thought and suddenly Changmin’s vibe and stare became intense as he started to dance in the song. Then there was a time where the part of the song is saying “You Maniac!” he stared at Y/N and pointed at her.  
"OMG! This is too much and he really pointed at me!" Y/N thought and she suddenly walks away and hides because of the intense stare of Changmin to her and he was confused…

“Y/N! I am not finish dancing, yet you left me here? Seriously! I can find you easily. So don't hide." Changmin said and smirked. Then Y/N heard his words.

“OMG! He is really a different person, right now!” Y/N thought and then Changmin surprised her and she was startled at his appearance and…  
“Why did you hide? Am I really that scary?” Changmin said and laughing at her and she blushed.  
“Your eyes are really creepy! Gosh! You also pointed at me that I am a maniac.” Y/N said and Changmin smirked at her.  
“I am sorry if I scared you like that. But to be honest, I think the song suits you too.” Changmin said as he went closer to her and Y/N was shocked at his words.  
“What? Are you serious?” Y/N said and she became more nervous when Changmin leaned to her.  
“I am serious and I read one of your recent posts in your blog and it seems the post you had are your fantasies about me huh?” Changmin said.  
“SHIT! He read my recent post!” Y/N thought and blushed but she didn’t respond to him.  
"Oh! It can take that as a yes! I can do it for you Y/N." Changmin said and when she was shocked again at his words, Changmin pushes her on the floor and went above her and kissed her lips passionately and responded to the kiss. Then Changmin suddenly stopped at his actions and looked at her with lust and both of them helped remove each other’s clothes and…  
“Are we really gonna do it on the floor, not on the bed?” Y/N asked and looked away at him and Changmin smirked and cupped her face to look at him.  
"Look at me Y/N, I will do whatever fantasies you have for me," Changmin said and she blushed his words.

"My gosh! This is really happening today!" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he suddenly devours her neck and jaw as he licks and bites them that made her moan softly. Then one of Changmin's hand went to her pussy and inserted two fingers to her.

“SHIT! CHANGMIN! UGH! AH!”Y/N moaned. Then his kisses went to her breast he licked and sucked it.  
“UGH! AH! MORE CHANGMIN! AH!” Y/N moaned and he smirked at her and he pumped his fingers to her at a fast and hard pace.  
“SHIT! YES! YES! LIKE THAT CHANGMIN!” Y/N moaned and arched her back from the pleasure.  
"Yes, Y/N! Moan my name like that! Also, you are hot when you are like this!" Changmin said while he is still watching Y/N, he just continues to pump his fingers but without a warning, she cums in his fingers and he pulled out his fingers and licked in a sexy way

"So, delicious," Changmin said and stared at her intensely and she gulped at his words. Then he puts a condom in his cock to him.

“My gosh! I should prepare myself for his size!” Y/N thought and Changmin noticed her reaction and he smirked.  
"Do you like what you see Y/N? No worries this will fit you. I will make you remember this day with me Y/N. Ready for me!" Changmin said and Y/N just nodded and tried to breathe first and he hovered above her and still, he is having eye contact with Y/N and he inserted his cock to her and…

“I-IT HURTS CHANGMIN! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N said and Changmin just kissed her lips to distract her from the pain. Then he is slowly thrusting his cock and that made Y/N moan loudly but as time goes by, she adjusted to him.  
“CHANGMIN! MOVE FASTER! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and Changmin obeyed her and he thrust his cock to her at a fast pace.  
“SHIT! FUCK! UGH! YES! Y/N! AH!” Changmin moaned and gripped her waist as he thrust his cock to her fast and hard.  
“YES! CHANGMIN! MORE! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“YOU WANT MORE HUH? I WILL GIVE YOU MORE Y/N! UGH! AH!” Changmin said and his thrust became harder and rougher.  
“R-RIGHT THERE CHANGMIN! YES! YES! AH! AH!” Y/N screamed on top of her lungs as she felt the Changmin hit her g-spot multiple times that made her hold tightly on to his back and scratch her nails on that made him growl in slight pain.  
"SHIT! SO AMAZING INSIDE OF YOU Y/N! AH! AH!" Changmin moaned as he held her close to him that made a deeper penetration to her.  
“OH SHIT! UGH! YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THIS CHANGMIN! YES! YES!” Y/N moaned.  
“SHIT! UGH! SO GOOD GOING DEEPER TO YOU! UGH! I LOVE YOU Y/N!” Changmin said while he was still thrusting to her at a stable pace.  
“I WILL CUM CHANGMIN! SHIT! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“CUM WITH ME Y/N! SHIT! UGH! AH!” Changmin said. Then after a few minutes of thrusting to her, both of them cum. Then he disposes the used condom and carries Y/N to the bed and lays beside her.  
“Changmin you are very rude.” Y/N said and pouted and he laughed at her.  
“Why? Did I do something wrong to you?” Changmin said and looked at her.  
“You told me that the song you danced earlier suits me.” Y/N said and Changmin suddenly hugged her and she blushed at his action.  
“I am sorry when I told you like that. It’s just because I remember your post from your blog that has rated content on it and also, my inner beast just went out awhile ago. Forgive me, ok? “ Changmin said and looked at her and Y/N smiled at her.  
“Ok! Apology accepted! But when you dance with that song, you are a different person especially your eyes but I find it sexy too.” Y/N said winked at her.  
“Well, I think I successfully did my trick to you that I reveal my hidden charms to you, right?” Changmin said.  
“Yup! You definitely did it!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“We should rest and sleep for now. I know that I made you tired and probably your back will ache at any moment because we did it on the floor.” Changmin said and Y/N laughed but nodded.  
“I love you Changmin!” Y/N said.  
“I love you too so much Y/N!” Changmin said then he hugged her tightly as both of them rest and went to sleep.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S Q/CHANGMIN!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	10. ERIC- SHOW OFF YOURSELF

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I am also going crazy about making a scenario for Eric! I hope you like it! :)

"Eric it's your turn! You will leave me here!” Younghoon said and pouted.  
"Younghoon, the other members will be here at any moment ok? Since the other members are already finished meeting their fans." Eric said.

"Well, you have a point! I will prepare for my fan contest. Have fun and enjoy it!" Younghoon said and Eric smiled at him. Then Eric decided to announce his fan contest for his trick, show off yourself where a fan can send their videos showing off themselves in whatever they can. Then Y/N saw Eric’s fan contest and…  
“I should win this fan contest and I will make him surprise on what I will show in my video.” Y/N said and her friend named, Yuri heard it.  
"I think I know what you will do Y/N you will just show your room and your things that are full of Eric's face," Yuri said and laughed.

“You know me well Yuri! That’s the only I can show off myself to him. I hope he will appreciate how I love him so much.” Y/N said.  
"Eric will definitely be touch and appreciate it because you are very inspired to him," Yuri said and Y/N smiled at her. Then Y/N started to capture a video of herself showing her room and her things that has Eric's face on it that it's either an official or customized merchandise. After capturing and editing the video, she sent the video for the fan contest. As for Eric who is watching all the videos of the fans, one of the videos caught his attention and…

“Wow! It seems this fan likes to live with me there for her.” Eric said and laughed at the video and Jacob heard his laugh.  
"Hey, Eric! What are you watching?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, Jacob! You're here now! I am watching one of the videos of my fan for the contest." Eric said.

“Yup! I just got here today. Also, I heard you are laughing that’s why I became curious.” Jacob said.  
"Watch her video and it's really interesting that she really shows off herself that she loves me so much," Eric said then Jacob watched the video and…

"She loves you so much and she is really inspired to you, Eric," Jacob said and smiled at Eric.

“You’re right! That’s why I will choose her for my secret visit later.” Eric said and smiled at Jacob.  
"Oh! That's interesting! Good luck with your secret visit! " Jacob said as he smiled at Eric and he smiled back at him. Then Eric decided to send a message to the fan and in his message was…

“Congrats! I really love watching your video! I will definitely meet you today! See you! - Eric”  
As he waiting and expecting for a reply from the fan about his announcement to her…  
“That’s weird. I am expecting the fan will reply right away as soon as I send her this message to her. Well, she might be overwhelmed now and can’t reply as of the moment. I should do my secret visit later.” Eric said to himself and went back to practice. Then as for Y/N, who is waiting for the announcement of the winner.  
“I wonder who is the winner of his fan contest.” Y/N said and sighed.  
“Let’s just wait for him to announce it Y/N. don’t be impatient ok? He might be busy as of the moment since it’s their comeback.” Yuri said.  
"Oh! You have a point, Yuri! I will wait for the whole day if he will gonna announce it or not." Y/N said. Then as time goes by it was now late and Y/N is still waiting for his announcement.

"My gosh! It's getting late and still, he didn't announce it like the previous members? Oh well, I should go to sleep now." Y/N said and went to sleep. Then she didn't know someone is going into her apartment then as he reached the door…

"Gosh! How will I know her password and I should think of it right now and someone might think I am a stalker." the man said as he thinks of a possible password to her door. Then he tried her birthday but it didn't work but he also thinks that it might be his birthday and as he presses the numbers of his birthday, it worked and…

"Yes! Finally, I can go inside now!" the man said and as he went inside Y/N's house, it was dark but he can see that most of the things inside her apartment have the face of Eric.

“Even though it’s dark I can really see how inspired she is!” the man said and just smiled. Then he saw that Y/N’s room door is open and looks at her while she is sleeping.  
"She is so beautiful! If I can just wake her up but I think it will be best she will rest for today. I think I should also sleep just tonight here on the sofa." the man said and went to sleep on the sofa. Then the next day, Y/N woke up and as she walked out, she was shocked by what she is seeing right now in her living room.

"OMG! Am I really seeing it right now? Eric of the Boyz is sleeping on the couch?" Y/N said as her eyes went big and went closer to him and silently staring at Eric. Then in a few seconds, Y/N is still staring at him and when Eric is about to wake up, she just sat on the sofa and still looking at him.

"My gosh! I really can't believe it that Eric is really here right now!" Y/N thought then when Eric fully woke up, he smiled at Y/N.

“You are Y/N, right?” Eric asked.  
“Yup! I am kinda shocked seeing you sleeping here and I have so many questions to you right now!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
"Oh! Ok! You can ask me right now, Y/N. I am sorry If I suddenly sneaked into your apartment." Eric said and tried to laugh and scratch the back of his head.

"To be honest, I tried to calm down when I saw you sleeping on the couch earlier. So, when, why, and how did you come to my house?" Y/N asked calmly.

"Oh! Umm… didn't you receive my message to you yesterday? Also, this is my surprise to you that I sneaked to your apartment at dawn. Also, I figured out that your password on your door was my birthday." Eric said and winked at her and she blushed.

“Oh! Now I know! To be honest, my phone was out of battery yesterday that’s why I didn’t have the chance to see your message to me. I am sorry Eric! But thanks for choosing me as your lucky fan!” Y/N said and smiled brightly at him.  
“It’s ok Y/N! I think we should eat breakfast, right?” Eric said.  
“Oh! You’re right! I will cook for us!” Y/N said and Eric smiled at her and nodded. Then in a few minutes, Y/N was finished cooking and both of them are having their breakfast.  
“What are you going to do today?” Y/N asked.  
"I will do my trick to you, show off myself to you," Eric said.

“How will you do your trick to me?” Y/N said and looked at him then Eric had an idea and smirked at her and Y/N gulped at his expressions.  
“I will tell you later!” Eric said and winked at her and Y/N just smiled at her.  
“Oh! Ok! Whatever comes to your mind you can do it for me. Since I am your huge fan of yours” Y/N said.  
“Are you sure about that? There’s no going back on what you said, ok?” Eric said and Y/N nodded and he smiled at her. Then after having some breakfast, both of them are watching random funny videos of The Boyz that made them laughed hard but as times goes by, Y/N realized that she didn’t clean herself up after waking up.  
“Eric, I will go shower now because I didn’t clean up myself earlier.”Y/N said and Eric nodded then as Y/N going to shower, Eric needs to go to the bathroom and he knocked and…  
“Y/N I will go inside, ok?” Eric said.  
“Ok! No problem Eric!” Y/N said and Eric went inside then after using the toilet, he saw Y/N’s silhouette in the bathroom where she is still showering and he suddenly had an idea.  
“Y/N, you told me that I can do whatever comes to my mind, right?” Eric said.  
“Yes! What about that?” Y/N said.  
"Are there any restrictions regarding what you said?" Eric asked.

“None! Why?” Y/N said and Eric smirked at her words.  
“Because you have no restrictions, then I can join now showering with you, right?” Eric said and Y/N was shocked at his words and didn’t respond to his question.  
“Y/N, you are still there, right?” Eric asked.  
“Yes, I am!” Y/N said and gulped.  
“You want me to join you? Because I need some help and I think you can take care of it.” Eric said in a husky voice and Y/N tried to calm down herself.  
"Ok! Fine! You can join with me, Eric!" Y/N said.

"My gosh! I didn't expect he will do his trick literally to me!" Y/N thought and Eric removed all his clothes and went inside with Y/N and Eric kissed her hungrily and she responded to his kiss. Then Eric kissed her neck, jaw, and collarbone as he licks and sucks them that made her moan softly. Then Eric dives into Y/N's breast and he sucks it.

“Ugh! Ah! Eric! Ah!” Y/N moaned and he smirked at her. Then he decided to kiss every inch of her body and as he reached Y/N’s pussy, he spread her legs wide and went between on it and latched his tongue on her pussy.  
“FUCK! ERIC! AH! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned as she caressed Eric’s hair and he licked and sucked her pussy that made a slurping sound in the bathroom.  
“SHIT! YES LIKE THAT! ERIC! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned loudly. Then as he just continued on eating her out, she cums in his mouth and he immediately kissed her again that made her taste herself in Eric’s tongue. Then as they pulled-out from the kiss, Y/N saw Eric’s eyes were full of lust and he smirked at her.  
"You should do something for me too, Y/N," Eric said and Y/N went to his cock and she licked the tip of his shaft that made him hissed and…

"Y/N! Just put it in your mouth! Don't tease me! UGH! AH!" Eric said and she obeyed him and bobbed her head up and down to his cock.

“SHIT! YES! MORE Y/N! UGH! AH! AH!” Eric moaned then he pushed her head more in his cock that made her gagged in his cock but Y/N didn’t mind as she swirls her tongue on it.  
"FUCK! YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS Y/N! I WILL CUM ANY MOMENT!" Eric said and as she looked at him, his eyes were closed and continuously moaning her name few times and without a warning, he cum in her mouth and she swallowed all his cum and she showed her tongue to him and Eric smirked at her.

“That’s my girl! I will definitely reward you.” Eric said and Y/N smirked at him and he gestured him to jump on him and she obeyed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly inserted his cock to her.  
’SHIT! YOU’RE BIG ERIC! FUCK! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and he started to thrust his cock to her upwards at a fast pace.  
“AH YES! SO TIGHT Y/N! FUCK! “ Eric moaned and he licks her earlobe that made Y/N moaned more and he decided to thrust at her at a hard pace.  
“SHIT! YES! YES! MORE ERIC! FUCK!” Y/N moaned as she rested her head in his shoulders and…  
“Are you sure about that Y/N? You might not walk for days if you are saying that to me.” Eric said.  
"I don't care, Eric! YOU CAN GO HARDER AND ROUGHER! YOUR COCK JUST FEELS SO GOOD. UGH! AH!" Y/N said and Eric smirked at her words.

"As you wish Y/N, don't blame me afterward," Eric said and he decided to obey Y/N to go harder and rougher to her.

“FUCK! YES! YES! LIKE THAT ERIC! R-RIGHT THERE! AH! AH!” Y/N screamed as Eric’s cock hitting her g-spot numerous times that made Y/N dug her nails on his back.  
"SHIT! FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE OF YOU Y/N! OH YES! UGH! AH!" Eric moaned. Then as Eric was at a stable pace, suddenly his cock went deeper to her.

“SHIT! ERIC! AH! UGH! YES! YES! I WILL CUM!” Y/N moaned.  
"FUCK! WAIT FOR ME! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU Y/N! UGH! AH! YES!" Eric moaned. After a few minutes, Y/N cum, and Eric pulled out quickly his cock to her and release his cum in the floor and he noticed that Y/N has no energy to walk so, he decided to dry her up first and carry her in the room and both of them laid in the bed.

"Wow! I can't believe I did it with you, Eric! Also, I was out of energy now." Y/N said and Eric laughed.

“Why? I did my trick to you, right?” Eric said.  
“Yes! But I never thought you will go this far to me.” Y/N said.  
"It's your fault because you told me that I can do whatever comes to my mind to do my trick to you and you have no restrictions too," Eric said and smiled at her and Y/N blushed and slightly slapped his bicep.

“Fine! Important is that we are together today.” Y/N said and smiled back at him.  
“Yup! I love you Y/N!” Eric said and kissed her lips quickly.  
“ I love you too Eric! Let’s rest now!” Y/N said and Eric nodded and he hugged her tightly as they go to sleep.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S ERIC!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	11. YOUNGHOON - AND THEN, YOU FALL IN LOVE

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!

“ Younghoon! You are the last one, right?” Jacob asked.  
"Oh! Jacob, you're here! Yup! To be honest, I think my trick was hardest because it's just like an ending statement all of our tricks." Younghoon said and sighed.

“You’re right Younghoon! But do you have now in your mind what fan contest you will do for the fans?” Jacob said.  
"Yup I already have in my mind what fan contest I should do for the fans," Younghoon said and smiled at Jacob.

"Oh! That's great! Good luck with choosing your fan!" Jacob said and smiled back at him. Then Younghoon announces his fan contest where they should capture a video of them watching one of his fancams in their recent performances of The Stealer but there was a twist in his contest where the fan should try to control themselves not to smile or scream while watching the video. Then Y/N and her friend named Hyeri saw his fan contest.

"Gosh! That was a kinda hard challenge from Younghoon!" Y/N said.

“You can do it Y/N! Just try to calm yourself down when you are watching his fancam and try to set aside your fangirling side towards Younghoon.” Hyeri said and winked at her.  
"I will try my best but I think It will take a few times for me to capture a video of me." Y/N said and Hyeri laughed at her statement.

“That’s ok! Remember try and try until you succeed. You should go now and start with your entry for the fan contest because time is ticking.” Hyeri said and Y/N nodded and smiled at her. Then Y/N started to search some of his fancams and chose the video she wants to watch. Then as she started to capture a video of her watching the fancam, she can’t control herself to react too much for the fancam. So, she took a few times to capture a video of her but fortunately, she finally succeeded not to react and remained calm while watching the fancam.  
"My gosh! Finally! I can send this video! Good luck to me!" Y/N said to herself and she sends her video in the link provided. As for Younghoon, who is still waiting for the fans to see their videos   
"Younghoon, I noticed you are still waiting for a fan to send their videos. It seems they had difficulty in your challenge for your fan contest." Jacob said.

"I know! I hope someone will send their video. The deadline is about to end." Younghoon said. Then that time, suddenly a video was sent to him and…

“Jacob! Someone already sent a video.” Younghoon said.  
"Oh! If she really succeeded then you will not have a hard time choosing a lucky fan since she was the only one who had successfully did your challenge." Jacob said.

“You’re right, Jacob! I am excited to watch her video!" Younghoon said and smiled at Jacob. As both of them decided to watch the video, they were really surprised that the fan really succeeded.

“This is really my lucky fan Jacob! She is only the fan that really succeeded in my challenge. I am impressed by her." Younghoon said and smiled at Jacob.

“You’re definitely right! Good luck and enjoy meeting her!” Jacob said and Younghoon nodded. Then he decided to announce something about the fan contest and it says…  
“The B, I know you had a hard time doing my challenge for you for the fan contest.

But there is one fan who succeeded in my challenge and congrats to her and we will definitely meet tomorrow and I will send you the details. Have a nice day!"

Then Y/N saw the Younghoon’s announcement…  
“Why he didn’t announce the name? Oh well! I hope it’s me!” Y/N said and then suddenly she saw comments in his announcement like…  
“I wonder how did she do that? Maybe she was not a fan of Younghoon!”  
“This fan is kinda harsh, they just tried to do Younghoon’s challenge.” Y/N said and pouted.  
“Why, Y/N? is there any problem?” Hyeri asked.  
"It's just that a fan thinks that the girl who succeeded in the challenge is not Younghoon's fan. That's really an annoying comment!" Y/N said and sighed.

"Chill down Y/N! They are just jealous of the fan who succeeded in the fan contest because they can't do it." Hyeri said.

"You have a point Hyeri! Thanks for the advice!" Y/N said and Hyeri smiled at her. Then suddenly someone sends her a message to Y/N and she checked who is it and she was shocked because it was Younghoon and his message to her was…

" Y/N! You are the luckiest fan of mine because you are the only fan who succeeded in my challenge for the fan contest. Also, meet me in this hotel * inserts the name of a hotel* at 2 pm See you tomorrow!"

“OMG! I will meet Younghoon tomorrow!” Y/N said.  
“Congrats Y/N! Good luck meeting him tomorrow!” Hyeri said.  
“Thanks Hyeri! I will meet him in a hotel tomorrow.” Y/N said.  
“Wow! You will meet him in a hotel? You are a special fan of him!” Hyeri said.  
“I know! I am really excited for tomorrow!” Y/N said. Then the next day, Y/N is preparing for her meet-up with Younghoon and she wears a cute pink dress.  
“Wow! You look so cute with that dress Y/N, Younghoon might fall in love with you when he sees you. Good luck and enjoy your meet-up with him." Hyeri said and smiled at her.

"Thanks Hyeri! I have to go!" Y/N said and Hyeri nodded and waved goodbye to her. Then Y/N went to the hotel where they should meet and she told Younghoon's name to the front desk and the front desk associate told her the room number where should she meet him. Then as she reached the door of the hotel room where Younghoon is waiting…

“OMG! I have to calm down! I can do this!” Y/N thought and she pressed the doorbell of the room and as Younghoon opened the door, he smiled at her and Y/N blushed.  
“Hi! You’re Y/N, right?” Younghoon said still smiling at her brightly.  
“Gosh! So handsome as ever!” Y/N thought.  
“Yes, I am Y/N! Good afternoon Younghoon!” Y/N said and smiled back at him.  
“You are beautiful with that dress! Come in!” Younghoon said still smiling at her and Y/N blushed and as she went to the hotel room, she was amazed because the room was big and it was a luxurious hotel room then Younghoon noticed her reactions.  
“Don’t you like the hotel room?” Younghoon said and Y/N looked at him and smiled at him.  
“I really like it and I can tell that this is an expensive one.” Y/N said.  
"I am glad you liked it! To be honest, I really chose this room because you are my special fan, and do you know that you are the only fan who sent a video for my fan contest?" Younghoon said.

“Are you serious? I am only the one who sent a video, there were no other fans who sent videos until the deadline ended?” Y/N said.  
"Yup! I will show you where the fan entries are sent so, that you will believe me." Younghoon said and smiled at her and Y/N nodded. Then Younghoon showed where the fan entries are compiled after the fan sent their videos and she saw that it was really only her video that was just in the storage.

“Oh! To be honest, I tried many times to capture myself not to react too much in your fancam but I think for the fourth time, I succeeded to watch the fancam with no expressions at all.” Y/N said and Younghoon laughed at her.  
“ I am glad you succeeded because if no one succeeds and no fan will send me a video to me yesterday, I will be very sad," Younghoon said and pouted.

“Don’t worry at least I am here with you now Younghoon!” Y/N asked.  
"Thanks, Y/N! I am happy you're with me today!" Younghoon said.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Y/N asked.  
“Because you succeeded in my challenge without my presence beside you. Then you should show it to me how good you are controlling yourself not to smile or laugh in the videos I will make you watch.” Younghoon said and winked at her and Y/N gulped.  
"Gosh! I think this will be harder and he is right now in front of me!" Y/N thought.

“What will be my punishment or consequence if I smile or make screaming noises while watching the video?” Y/N asked.  
“To be honest, today I should do my trick to you so whenever I had a warning to you, I will do something that can somehow fall in love with me. But If you succeeded then I will give what you want.” Younghoon said.  
“What? You will give me what I want? Are you serious?” Y/N said and Younghoon nodded and smiled brightly at her.  
“Ok! I think we should start now.” Y/N said and Younghoon guided her near the bed and she was confused.  
“ Why are we close to the bed? The spot earlier where we are is just the right spot to do the challenge” Y/N asked.  
“I think it’s more comfortable here. By the way, here are the videos you will watch and I will quietly observe you.” Younghoon said and he gave the phone and Y/N nodded and tried to breathe first and Younghoon laughed at her action.  
“You can do it Y/N!” Younghoon said and winked at her and Y/N smiled at him. Then as she started to watch the first video, Younghoon is staring at her especially her physical features.  
“Hmm… I think if she failed with my challenge, my warnings to her should be a little teasing part for her.” Younghoon thought and smirked. Then while he is still watching her, Y/N is really nervous especially Younghoon is looking at her and he never looks away at her and suddenly a very funny part of the video of Younghoon came up and she can’t control to laugh at the video and…  
“Oops! Stop right now Y/N! You already laughed! That’s the first warning!” Younghoon said.  
“I am sorry! I just can’t control it!” Y/N said and Younghoon laughed at her.  
"I understand Y/N! because I had the first warning to you I will remove one of my clothes," Younghoon said and smirked at her and Y/N's eyes went big.  
"What? But he won't have any other accessories just his shirt and pants he is wearing right now." Y/N thought and gulped. Then Younghoon removed his shirt and he smiled innocently to her and Y/N breathe again first.

“Gosh! This is too much and he has a damn fine upper body! This will be very distracting for me!” Y/N thought and tried to smiled back and blushed.  
“You can continue now Y/N!” Younghoon said and winked at her and Y/N just nodded. Then while she is trying to focus on the video, Younghoon suddenly going closer to her and that time, the first video ended and…  
"Wow! You were kinda good at this. I don't know if you can handle it for the next video Y/N." Younghoon said and smirked at her and Y/N gulped at his words. Then she started to watch the video and it was Younghoon’s sexy moment and Younghoon continued to go closer to her and Y/N can feel Younghoon’s presence is getting closer to her.  
“My gosh! This is killing me!” Y/N thought and suddenly screamed while watching the video and getting distracted from Younghoon and…  
“Shit! I am doomed!” Y/N thought.  
"Stop for now Y/N and look at me! This is for my second warning." Younghoon said and Y/N stopped and looked at him and he smirked at him and suddenly his hands are going to his pants and unbuttoning it and Y/N was shocked at his action.

"Younghoon! Don't remove your pants, please! It will be more torturing to see you just in underwear!" Y/N said bluntly and Younghoon smirked and he just removed it and she covered her eyes. Then Younghoon slightly laughed at her and he went closer to her and Y/N still didn't notice that he is now behind her and she suddenly felt a breath in her skin then as Y/N, removed her hands from her eyes, she turned around and that was time Younghoon had the chance to kiss her passionately and she responded to his kiss. Then Younghoon held her waist tightly and while they are still kissing, Younghoon is laying her in the bed and one of his hands going behind her dress and unzipping it and in one swift move, he removed her dress and they stopped kissing and he looked at her with loving eyes and she blushed.

"Your challenge for me is not yet finished." Y/N said and Younghoon laughed.

“It’s ok Y/N! I think you can’t control yourself to react too much in the second video. So, you want to do this with me?” Younghoon asked and winked at her.  
"How can I refuse and also, you are now almost naked." Y/N said and Younghoon smirked at her and he kissed her neck and jawline he licks and sucks it that made Y/N moan softly his name. Then his kisses went to her breast and he gropes one of her breasts and the other one he sucks it.

“Ugh! Ah! Ah! Younghoon! Ah!” Y/N moaned and one of her hands caressed his hair. Then Younghoon kissed every inch of her body and marked her with some hickey and Y/N just softly moans to his actions. Then when he finally reached her pussy, he licks and sucks it.  
“SHIT! MORE PLEASE YOUNGHOON! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned and Younghoon smirked at her.  
"Don't stop moaning my name like that and I will give you more later Y/N," Younghoon said and he suddenly sucked her pussy rougher that made a slurping sound in the room.

“SHIT! YES! YES! LIKE THAT YOUNGHOON! FUCK!” Y/N screamed and arched her back from the pleasure she felt and as Younghoon continued sucking her pussy, Y/N cums in his mouth and he immediately kissed her that made Y/N taste herself from Younghoon’s tongue and then he stopped at his action and get the condom that was on the table near the bed.  
“Oh! You’re prepared huh?” Y/N said.  
“Of course, Y/N! To be honest, someone gave me this.” Younghoon said and Y/N was shocked.  
“What? Who gave you the condom?” Y/N asked.  
"Sangyeon gave me the condom," Younghoon said and smiled at her.

“Oh! That’s interesting!”Y/N said and both of them laughed and he put the condom into his cock and she was surprised at his size and gulped at the sight of it.  
“He will gonna wreck me with his size!” Y/N thought and…  
“Are you ready for me Y/N?” Younghoon asked.  
"Yes! I am ready for you Younghoon!" Y/N said and he kissed her passionately and slowly inserted his cock to her and she moaned into the kiss and Younghoon felt that Y/N is getting teary-eyed because of the pain she is feeling and he wiped her tears away and he leaned into her.

"Don't worry Y/N you will feel pleasure later. I love you Y/N!" Younghoon said and he kissed her neck to distract her from the pain and he waited for her to adjust to him. Then in a few seconds later, she decided to move her hips to Younghoon and he suddenly moaned at her actions that made him think that it was a go signal from her to move and he thrust his cock to her at a slow pace first but…  
“YOUNGHOON! FASTER PLEASE! UGH! AH! AH!”Y/N moaned and Younghoon smirked then he started to thrust at a fast pace.  
“SHIT! SO TIGHT Y/N! FUCK! YES! UGH! AH!” Younghoon moaned and he placed one of her legs in his shoulders.  
“FUCK! YES! MORE YOUNGHOON! SHIT! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“AS YOU WISH Y/N! PREPARE FOR A WILD RIDE WITH ME!” Younghoon said and smirked at her. Then suddenly he thrust his cock to her at a hard and rough pace that made a loud lustful skin slapping sounds in the room.  
“SHIT! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE YOUNGHOON! FUCK! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and her hands went to his back and dug her nails to it.  
“FUCK! FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE OF YOU Y/N! OH! SHIT! YES! AH!”Younghoon moaned and he suddenly leaned to her and…  
“I will not make you walk this day Y/N! You will stay with me until tomorrow with me.” Younghoon said and he suddenly his thrust got deeper to her and…  
"FUCK! YES! SHIT! YOU'RE SO DEEP! AH! UGH!" Y/N said and gripped his biceps that surely will make a red mark on it. 

“SHIT! FEELS SO AMAZING GOING DEEPER TO YOU! AH! YES!” Younghoon moaned and gripped her waist that will surely bruise until the next day. Then as Younghoon just continued at his stable pace, Y/N is getting sensitive and…  
“YOUNGHOON! I WILL CUM! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
"ME TOO Y/N! UGH! FUCK! SHIT! AH!" Younghoon moaned and then in a few minutes, both of them screamed each other's names as they cum, and he pulled out his cock and removed the condom to his cock and disposed of it then laid beside Y/N in the bed.

“How’s the feeling Y/N?” Younghoon said and smiled at her.  
“Very tired and I think I am really sore too. But It’s ok! I enjoyed it.” Y/N said and blushed.  
"I told you earlier I will not make you walk and you will stay with me for a few days with me here," Younghoon said and winked at her and Y/N slightly slap his biceps.

“Fine! I will stay with you Younghoon!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“I love you Y/N! I will never leave by your side.” Younghoon said and kissed her lips quickly.  
“I love you too so much Younghoon!” Y/N said and Younghoon hugged her tightly as they went to sleep.

끝 THE END

Thank you for reading my one-shot smut trick version of THE BOYZ’S YOUNGHOON!

Stay tuned for the next member! :)

고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


End file.
